Closure
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Mike decided to come back to visit the one he once called his best friend to understand what had driven to act in such a brutal way. However Mike ends up discovering more than he would have liked.
1. Reunion

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

* * *

Mike Schmidt was a 24 year old man who had just finished college. He was a young man with brown hair, honey colored eyes and a medium built. He had majored in robotics. Something that his parents disagreed with. They knew why their son wanted to learn about robots, but it was simply unhealthy from their point of view. They also had complained a lot when Mike had decided to move back to his hometown.

He had said it was because of the famous factory that creates some robots t work on industries and that he wanted to work there. It was partially true, thou. He was indeed working with his curriculum to impress the management and get a job there, but he had other goals in mind before he did that.

That he did not tell his parents.

He didn't want them worrying needlessly and also because he was an adult and he could make his own choices without having them butting into his every decision. But he couldn't blame them for worrying about him…

Mike was looking for a job offer at a pizzeria he used to go as kid. He didn't care in which position he was hired. He simply had to go there. One day, he had found a newspaper add about Freddy's Pizzeria hiring someone to work as security.

After he read the whole thing, he couldn't' help but to frown a little bit. Sure, that was what he was looking for, but the payment was a bit low for his taste. Just 120 dollars/week from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. He would have to live in a very tight budget or get a second job during daytime. He had to worry about when to sleep later on.

He then prepared his curriculum and decided to go on the following day. He wore a somewhat big blue cap, a button shirt and jeans and then took the bus to the pizzeria.

The moment he arrived, he couldn't help but to feel a tad nostalgic seeing the pizzeria's logo from the outside. It had huge neon letters saying "FREEDY'S PIZZERIA" and under it with small letters "Where the fun never ends!" and on its side a big painting of the main robot's head, Freddy, and smaller heads of Bonnie and Chica on each side of Freddy.

Sure the logo was cheesy, but it also made Mike wonder if a certain pirate was still there since he was excluded from the logo.

He stepped inside and was welcomed by a surge of emotions. Some pleasant and others not. He had rehearsed this moment most of his life, but the scenarios in his head couldn't fully ready him for the real deal.

He tried to focus on the smell of the hot pizza being served to the clients, on the arcade games that ate countless hundred dollars for the chance of earning one dollar worth of prizes.

Good old times.

The place was quite crowded with both children and adults having a good time. He then froze for a second to see the band playing and singing on the stage. They were the main attraction of the pizzeria. The bear, Freddy, the bunny, Bonnie, and the chick, Chica.

Most of the adults simply thought the songs were playbacks and the animatronics simply pretended to be playing the instruments and singing, but others knew the truth, like Mike.

He shrugged and searched for an employee to ask where the manager was. He then approached a waitress, who was red haired with green eyes and was wearing a shirt and pants, both with the logo of the pizzeria. "Excuse me, miss. Do you know where I can find the manager? I'm here to apply for the security guy job."

She frowned a little bit and said: 'Really? I mean, I think there are some better jobs out there. You see, the previous security guards were…"

"Miss Amanda! You shouldn't gossip around1" a voice form behind her said with a strange emphasis on her name.

Behind her there was a slightly chubby man with grey hair over his head.

"Mr. Fazbear, this man here is applying for a job…" she said as she pointed to Mike who was a bit confused at that situation.

"Very, well, then. I'm Freddy Fazbear. Owner of this establishment. Nice to meet you." He said extending his right hand towards mike, who shook it.

The older man gave a smile and turned to Amanda: "The clients over there want to pay their bill, Amanda."

The waitress hesitated for a second and said to Mike: "Excuse me." And then went to the table to receive the cash from a small family that were about to leave.

Freddy turned back to Mike and said: "Let's go to my office, shall we?"

The two then walked through a door that had "Authorized People Only" painted over it with a big picture of Freddy, the animatronic, signalizing a "no" with his index right finger.

"You've named the main animatronic after yourself, sir?" Mike couldn't help but to ask.

The man smiled back at him and said: "Yes. He was the first one my father built. He started a small office that made robots and I became interested into using one of his creation here at my pizzeria. One would think he would give his son a discount, but his motto was 'business before family and friends'." Then the older man gave a laughter as if he had told a joke.

Mike forced a big smile just to not be rude.

"But the moment I saw that Freddy was a success, I've bought two more to be my showmen."

"Don't you mean, three?" Mike asked.

Freddy's smile faltered as he asked: "Pardon?"

The younger man stuttered for a while seeing that the man's gaze wasn't that much kind anymore. "W-well, I've used to come here as a kid. I remember four animatronics working here."

The older man sighed and said: "Oh, right. _**Him**_… An accident happened and that's why I cancelled his shows. It was a pity, thou. Kids loved him."

Mike didn't comment any further on the matter as they now silently walked towards the office room with a plaque that said "Management" on it.

The room wasn't that big. It had many metal archives, a desk and two chairs. A big one obviously to Mr. Fazbear and the other to whoever he wanted to talk to.

After they've sat, Mike handed him his curriculum and started looking at it.

"So your name is Michael Schmidt?" that was the first thing the man asked because the name sounded familiar for some reason.

"Yes, sir." Mike said a bit nervous hoping he wouldn't remember about him. '_I shouldn't have said that I used to come here.'_

The man then shrugged it off by thinking that he simply used to be a regular. He then quickly scanned it, not really reading much. But he was a bit conflicted as why would a robotic graduate want to work as a security guard.

"Well, son, I hope you don't intend to steal any secret from my robots. They may not like it." He said with a somewhat threatening grin.

Mike quickly stated: "No, sir. That's not it. I admit that my interest in robotics begun here, but I originally intended to apply for a position at your father's company to fix robots. Please, don't take this the wrong way, but I need this job just to pay my bills while I try to apply to it. There's even the chance I might not even be hired by them, so I would like to have a job to fall back on."

Then after an awkward silence, he said: "Unless I'm not hired here, of course…"

After another much longer silence, Mike started to fidget around and to sweat a little bit, even thou the air conditioning was working very well. Then the older man gave him an actual more gentle smile and said: "Very well, then. You are hired."

Mike beamed with the news, but then Mister Fazbear started to explain with a more serious face: "There are a few rules thou. The shift starts at 12 a.m. and ends at 6 a.m. It's going to be good if you arrive a bit early, not later. Second, Don't engage the animatronics. They like to walk around at night, but they are harmless. Just avoid that they aren't stolen. All you have to do is stay at your cubicle, I'll show you and monitor them to keep them safe and sound. Easy job, right?"

Mike simply nodded at the man's exposition. "Good. Now let me show you where you are going to work. There are a couple of emergency electronic doors that you can use to shut down. But they consume quite a lot of energy and we can't afford to spewnd too much energy at night, so use them with caution. They are designed to open when the energy runs out to prevent the person inside from being locked. We, of the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria vouch for security."

Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he tagged along with the man.

Then the two got up and Mister Fazbear gave him a tour at the Pizzeria explaining where was everything the other man needed to know.

At night, Mike had decided to arrive a bit early. At around 11:30 p.m. The last person on the pizzeria, a janitor called Andrew, who had black hair and brown eyes and a strong body, gave Mike the keys and told him that another janitor, John, would show up at morning to work and then he could leave the pizzeria.

But before he left, John told him: "Listen, dude, I think it would be better if you quit this job. These…robots aren't safe to be around at night. Last night security guy left this place traumatized and I think Mr. Fazbear coerced the guy to not say much."

Mike then replied: "Thanks. But I already know what the robots are capable of."

"What do you mean?" Asked Andrew confused.

"Some other employees gave me the same warning." Mike quickly said, hoping the man would drop it.

Andrew shrugged and said: "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. My name is Andrew, by the way."

"I'm Mike." He replied as he shook hands with the other guy.

"I know Fazbear wouldn't like it, but don't hesitate in calling the police if the robots start threatening you." Andrew said seriously.

"Okay. I'll. Thanks for the advice." Mike said a bit anxious.

After Andrew left, Mike was all alone. Well, he was the only human left and there was still fifteen minutes left for midnight. He had to hurry.

He borrowed one of the chairs from the dinning hall and went straight to his objective, an area called Pirate's Cove, which was a stage with closed curtains and a sign saying "Out of order."

Mike was about to go past the curtains, but he halted for a second. He suddenly felt very anxious. He started to tremble as well, but he gathered all his strength to move past the curtains into a quite dark area. He had to pass his hand over the walls until he found a switch to turn on the light.

Most of the decoration he remembered was now gone. The only thing there now was a fox animatronic wearing a eye patch over his right eye. Mike gave him a good look trying to calm down his own breathing.

The red fur of the fox robot was torn a bit on the chest and the fox's yellow pants had seen better days as well.

Mike then placed the chair in front of the animatronic and then sat down. He looked at his clock and saw that there were only three minutes left to midnight.

He removed his cap with his left hand as he sat down and waited for midnight. He moved his free hand through his hair. The sides of his head had a set of peculiar scars that resembled a bite mark…

Mike could feel his heart pounding faster and his breathing intensifying. He was facing the pirate fox that had given him many fond memories during his childhood.

He was one of his very first friends

But also was also the one who had bitten him.

End of chapter 1

* * *

I hope you Liked. Please review.


	2. The Bite of 87

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks KyeShepherd, RAGNOROKgirl564, shinxshinx1595 and DontKillMe32 for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

* * *

Ever since he was seven years old, Mike was a loyal costumer of the Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. His parents always took him there to celebrate his birthdays and about twice a month and when he got good grades. His parents, Anthony and Karen, had thought it was just a brief phase in the boy's life.

But years passed by and his interest in the pizzeria hadn't diminished in the slightest. The boy wasn't interested in the pizza per se. It tasted good, but what he liked the most was the main attraction in the establishment: the animatronics.

Most of kids wanted to come back for the same reason.

Mike had pretty much memorized every song Freddy, Chica and Bonnie sang during the shows. He liked those songs, but he liked another attraction at the pizzeria more. A small place called Pirate's cove.

There, an animatronic fox performed on a stage to a group of children. On the stage, there were a few pirate themed decoration. There was a small boat with a black flag with crossed bones, a treasure chest full of plastic yellow coins and a quite realistic fake canon with black balls next to it.

The Fox was telling a tale about one of his "adventures". Some of the older kids obviously didn't believe in his stories, but they were very interesting nonetheless.

The audience wasn't that big at the moment, but Foxy always gave his best in his stories: "And there I was, surrounded by Blackbeard's crew. They were five and were after my loot. I fended myself with me sword and hook. I blocked the sword attack from one with my hook and disarmed him. Then I kicked him out of me ship. I then gave the next one a haircut that even their mother would call them pretty anymore."

The children giggled at the joke. Foxy's mechanic jaw gave a smile seeing that he was entertaining them as he continued: "The third one tried to stab me from behind, but I heard his steps and quickly turned to parry with him. We exchanged many attacks as the other two Blackbeard lackeys tried to find an opening to strike me."

Foxy did several motions with his hands as if he was carrying a sword to better give the kids a mental image of the fight.

"But I dodged one of his attacks, used me hook to grab him by the belt and threw him against another of his mates, knocking them both unconscious. As for the fifth one, well, let's say he needed to change his pants afterwards." The robot finished his tale with a wink earning more laughter from his audience.

As if it was on cue, the band was about to begin another of their own presentations and the attention of the crowd gravitated towards them. But before they left, they all were saying how Foxy's story was amazing and funny.

The robot was happy that he please his audience, but he felt sad that the kids didn't stick around with him to ask for more story or just plain talk. However, Foxy noticed that there was one kid still in front of the Pirate Cove. It was his number one fan.

"If it isn't me best matey, Mike. How are ye' doing?" Fox greeted him cheerfully at the now ten year old while getting down the stage.

The animatronics were allowed to wander around the pizzeria and interact with the children. Mr. Fazbear often guaranteed the parents that the kids were one hundred percent safe around the robots.

The boy smiled back at him and said: "I'm doing great! And what about you? Your story was awesome as always."

"I'm doin' pretty well too, matey. I'm glad ye enjoyed my tale. I hope ye will like me next ones too." Foxy replied with a smile.

"I'm sure I'll!" The boy said cheerfully. But then he gave a quite interesting question to Foxy: "Foxy, can you tell me when it's your birthday?"

The robot paused for a while processed the boy's question: "Me…birthday? I…don't have a birthday, Mikey…I ain't human like ye."

The boy frowned as he said: "I know you are a robot, Foxy. But you act, think and feel. I know that. I've known you for years now…I'm sorry for not asking this earlier. But I wanted to celebrate your birthday too. You've sang to mine. I would like to do the same for you."

Foxy felt a strange warmth inside of him. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was quite pleasant actually. The robot was happy that the boy cared this much about him, but he didn't know the day he was born, or better yet built and he told the boy that.

"Then, when were you turned on the first time? Do you remember?" Mike insisted.

The robot stopped and examined his memories once more and replied: "Me data says it was on July 8th of 1981."

"That's a week from now." Mike said out loud surprised.

Foxy smiled and said: "It's okay, mate. I'm thankful for yer' intentons, but ye don't need to make a big deal out of it. I'm just a robot, after all."

Mike furiously shook his head and said: "No, you are not! You aren't just some machine. I know that. I know that the four of you can feel and think. Just because you don't look human, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be treated as such."

Foxy was genuinely confused for a while, but he knew the boy meant good. "Well, Mike, I'm really thankful for yer words, but ye' don't need to overthink that much."

However the boy wasn't satisfied with that answer and his expression clearly showed that. "How about this, how about ye give me another drawing. Ye knows that I like yer drawings."

The boy hummed and said: "Alright then. I hope you'll enjoy my drawing, then."

Foxy smiled and said: "Thanks, lad. I bet it'll be fantastic."

Both of then smiled and spent around an hour just talking about the stuff they've done since the last time they've met. Foxy really enjoyed these conversations. It wasn't often he could just talk to anyone about…stuff. His opinion on the new decorations and other people, vent a little bit about the pressure Freddy and the others putty on him.

He cared about Freddy, Bonnie and Chica as his brothers and sister. But sometimes they went a bit overboard during night time, which was when they practiced any new show, song, or overall anything.

The independence day was coming and Freddy was making them train very hard all night long for the special they were planning for the day.

Mike frowned a little bit because he would like to see that, but his family had already planned a picnic. Too bad he couldn't attend to both. However, one thing was bugging him.

Since when did robots had to rehearse they presentations? Sure, Foxy did mention this a few times, but he had always thought if it wouldn't be better to simply have everything they needed for the show programmed into them.

But Mike liked this. It made them look even more human.

After Mike left, Foxy got ready for other presentations and entertained kids until night time. However, one thought plagued his mind. '_When is my birthday? When was I created?'_

He knew the day he started working, but not the one he was assembled. And, as much as he didn't want to admit, he considered the later as his "true" birthday. But he tried to dismiss the whole thing. After all, he was just a robot. He celebrated the kids birthdays and made them happy. He shouldn't worry about such a thing. He was just a robot, after all.

'_Then why this bothers me so much.' _

He tried to bury such thoughts and focus on his job. That was until July 8th arrived. Mike had managed to convince his parents to take him again to the pizzeria under the excuse to see if the decoration of the independence day was still on so he could see.

The boy's parents ended up agreeing with it, but under the condition that they wouldn't visit the place again until next month. After all, money didn't grow on trees.

But they boy had to wonder _'Isn't money made of paper and paper comes from trees? Then why is money so expensive?'_

Part of the decoration was still there. The place had many American Flags, even some smaller ones over the tables. From what the boy had heard the animatronics did an re-enactment of the independence day with Freddy as George Washington, Bonnie as Benjamin Franklin, Foxy as Thomas Jefferson and Chica as Betsy Ross. Well, according with the employees they've had some liberties with the story since they didn't have enough people for the play and some employees were a bit hesitant in going to the stage with the animatronics.

While Mike's parents got a table and ordered for their pizza, Mike stormed to the Pirate's Cove while he took a small package wrapped in blue paper from his pocket.

Foxy was, thankfully alone staring at the Independence Day decoration while he elaborated new stories.

"Hey, Foxy." Said Mike from behind him with a huge grin on his face.

The robot hadn't expected Mike to return so soon and was happy to see his friend again. "Hello there, matey. How are yer doin'?" then he saw the package Mike was holding and before he could ask what it was, Mike said while extingind the gift to him with both of his hands.

"Happy birthday, Foxy!"

Foxy blinked twice as his bright yellow eyes looked extremely confused. "Me…birthday?" he stammered.

Mike nodded and said: "Yep! Today is your birthday, remember?"

Foxy then recorded his previous conversation with Mike and he was dumb fold that the boy had bought him something: "But, Mike, didn't I tell you to just give me a drawing? Ye didn't need to spend money with ol' Foxy."

Mike then shook his head and said: "No. You are my friend. I had some money from my allowance and I wished I could have given you something better. But here it is."

Foxy slowly reached this gift with his left hand and then turned his hook sideways and placed the gift over it to allow his left hand to unwrap the gift. Inside of it there was a small case and inside there was a necklace with a skull and crossed bones very similar to the one in his flag, since it was a generic symbol for pirates.

"Did you like it? I was honestly in doubt to what to give to you. I know you are a pirate, but I wasn't so sure if you wanted a pirate themed gift, but I thought you would like it. But if you didn't, I guess I can go back to the store to exchange it." Mike said a bit unsure seeing the robot's open jaw looking astonished at it.

But, after hearing that, Foxy came out of his trance and quickly told the boy: "No, Mike. I mean. I loved this. Thank you. It's just…nobody gave any of us any gift like this…"

Then Foxy gave Mike a tight hug, who then returned the gesture to the robot. Foxy felt something strange inside of him. He didn't know what it was. It was warm and nice, but scared as well because it was growing and growing…

Until the warm feeling turned into a cold void.

Suddenly, Foxy shrieked very loud and before Mike could ask what was wrong, Foxy bit him hard sideways.

The boy then screamed and kept yelling begging Foxy to let him go, but the jaws tightened up a little bit and the boy squirmed to get free. This called the attention of everyone at the pizzeria, even the other animatronics who came all running to see what was happening.

They all were horrified at the scene of Foxy biting the kid's head with blood soaking Mike's shirt. The employees quickly came and opened Foxy's back to shut him down quickly, but the boy had already suffered enough damage to make him fain.

His parents were horrified and quickly grabbed their son and left the pizzeria straight to a hospital.

The employees dragged Foxy behind the curtains of the Pirate's Grove and placed him there rather quickly.

Other kids who had come there to see what the commotion was about had started to scream and some even to cry at the scene of Fox biting Mike and at the sight of the bleeding boy.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica tried to calm them down by saying everything was going to be fine and claiming it had been just an accident. However, pretty much most the parents grabbed their children and dragged them away from the robots claiming that they could hurt their kids as well. Some even claimed to never step in the pizzeria again.

This whole ordeal broke the hearts of the other three animatronics who couldn't believe that Foxy would harm a kid like that…

It didn't take long until the owner of the establishment appeared and tried to calm down the clients and offered them all refunds from what they've had already paid and promised them he would take care of everything.

Mr. Fazbear then turned to the other animatronics and told them to go backstage and wait there to prevent any sort of confusion.

"But, sir, we didn't do anything bad!" Chica tried to plead her boss.

But the man was adamant. He approached them and said whispering so only them could her: "Please, go. We don't want them thinking you could be harmful to kids."

"But we would never…" Freddy tried to defend his friends only to receive a hard glare from the man.

"Yes, sir…Let's go, everyone." Freddy said defeated. The animatronic bear felt anger rising through his circuits. He would not forgive Foxy for harming a defensless child.

Once Mr. Fazbear had made everyone leave the room, he wondered how he would handle the situation. Then he noticed a small object on the floor near the small pool of blood. He kneeled down to see what it was and picked it up.

Foxy had dropped the gift Mike had bought him. Mr. Fazbear sighed deeply as he picked it up and put it inside of his pocket, not really sure of what he should do with it.

* * *

At midnight, Foxy finally managed to reboot himself. He was a bit confused as of why he was sitting at the backstage of the Pirate's Cove. _'Is it night time already?'_ he thought as he analyzed his internal clock to discover it was 12:35 a.m.

'_Why was I offline for so long?_' he couldn't help but to wonder.

He got up and left his stage to look for the others: "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica? Where are ye' all?" he shouted as he searched for his friends.

The other had heard the fox's voice and went straight to meet him. "Hey, lads and lass, do ye know what…"

But his was cut midsentence because Freddy had hit his face with a punch from his right hand. The impact had caused a bit of damage in his jaw preventing it from fully closing anymore.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Freddy shouted suddenly being held from behind by Bonnie.

Foxy was a bit dizzy as his circuits adjusted from the sudden impact, once he recovered he got up quite fast and he was angry at the way Freddy was acting. "What's yer problem?" he shouted.

"What's my problem? MY PROBLEM? You almost killed a child, you monster!"

Foxy paused for what seemed for almost a minute and then he finally said: "What are ye talking about?"

"Please don't try to pretend you're innocent, Foxy. The sole reason I don't let Freddy pound your face is because it wouldn't solve a thing and it would cause us even more problems. I also can't believe that you would do something like this." Bonnie stated also angry at the pirate fox.

However, Foxy had no memory of what they were claiming: "Is this some kind of joke? I don't remember hutrin' any child. I would never do somethin' like that!" he spat getting tired of being accused of something so horrible.

Freddy tried to calm down a bit and asked: "Oh, yeah? What's the last thing you remember?"

Foxy stopped and thought for a while: "Well, I was trying to come up with some news for my show when my first matey, Mike, showed up and then…" he gave a bit of a pause as he tried to fill the gap, but he failed miserably at it. He couldn't understand why he had blacked out. "…I woke up. I did not hurt any kid! I would never do somethin' like that!"

Chica glared at him and said: " But it's true, Foxy! If you don't believe us, why don't we go watch the security tape. I've heard that the night security guy bailed after what you did, so there shouldn't be anyone there. Also, I don't think Mr. Fazbear has removed the tape yet. He wouldn't like to have an evidence that could cause him problem hanging around for long. So if it's there, we should go see it now."

"Aye. Let's see this tape and be done with it. I will show ye all that I be innocent." Foxy said truly thinking he was innocent.

The other three were all still angry, but now they were confused as well. They didn't think Foxy was lying about not remembering what he had done. However this didn't make anything better.

The four robots went to the security room and as Chica said there was nobody there. They then looked for the security tape from earlier that day and after searching, Bonnie found it and started playing it. The recording didn't have any sound and it was in black and white, but it wasn't necessary to have any anyway. They've skipped most of the recording until the part when Mike gad given him the gift. Then they saw Foxy acting like he was spacing out and then finally attacking Mike. They had stopped the footage right after Mike was taken by his parents.

'_What?'_

"You attacked a kid because he gave you a present?" Bonnie growled at him not sure himself if he would continue to restrain from hurting his former friend anymore.

'_No. I didn't…'_

"Any of us would have loved to be liked like that from a kid. And you hurt him because you didn't like a gift?" the robot bunny clenched his fists.

'_Mike…I…'_

Freddy clenched his mechanic jaws in hope he would control his anger, but reduced a little as he saw Foxy's disturbed expression.

"That…that can't be…I would never hurt Mike…" Foxy managed to say.

"You can't lie Foxy, not only we saw you biting him, we just have the physical evidence right here." Chica stated crossing her arms.

The pirate fox fell on his knees. He couldn't believe what he was watching. He couldn't accept it. He would never hurt a friend like that. And why didn't he remember anything about this?

"Do you have anything to say Foxy?" Freddy tried to press on.

However, Foxy then let out a loud and anguished scream that echoed through the pizzeria.

End of chapter 2

* * *

I hope you Liked. Please review.


	3. Aftermath

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks AutobotCopperShadow, Virgofox28, FrankWest884, Nagasha, deadgermangirl, Truephan, Pop, Hummerback, guest, Deugemia and CaliBause16 for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

* * *

A few days passed by and the pizzeria barely had any client after the incident. The employees were staring to spread rumors about the pizzeria having to close down and how they would all lose their jobs.

These news deeply worried the animatronics because if the pizzeria shut downs, where would they go? Would they be shut off permanently? They hated it mostly because they couldn't do anything to stop it, so they were at the mercy of others.

In order to salvage his business Mr. Fazbear had made a few public announcements concerning the matter. He would pay for any hospital bill the boy might need, plus a hefty sum of money as compensation for the incident.

The man also said that the animatronics would not be allowed to go out of the stage anymore to freely walk around and get near of the children. Their interactions would be from a safe distance from that point and onwards and that the robot known as Foxy has been put out of commission.

Freddy Fazbear worried more about this incident than with the last one. Granted, in the previous incident that had happened in his pizzeria, five kids had been killed by a lunatic that had disguised himself as a mascot of the pizzeria, but he wasn't connected with the pizzeria in any way, so the reputation of the establishment hadn't been tainted. But this could lead to the end to his business if he didn't take care of things properly.

Foxy couldn't blame them either. While Freddy Fazbear had said he was put out of commission, Foxy wasn't destroyed or anything like it. He would order a basic maintenance of him every now and them to keep him running, but his shows were permanently cancelled. The man thought this would be a fitting punishment for him.

The pirate fox didn't even mention to anyone about his broken jaw that couldn't close anymore. And no one cared to do a full maintenance on him.

Foxy himself had barely moved from behind the curtains of the Pirate's Cove. The scene where he had bitten Mike played over and over in his mind/CPU. He simply sat down on the floor during daytime with his knees bent so they would reach his chest and he hugged them while he heard all the commotion from the other side of the curtain.

They even removed all the stuff from the Pirate's Cove and made sure for everyone else to see that Foxy would never hurt any other kid. The pirate fox wanted to protest when they had started to take the decoration away, but he held himself back. He knew why they were doing this and it seemed to work because, slowly, people started coming back to the pizzeria.

However, this only made things worse for the animatronics. With the kids back, they had to get used to their new routine of singing, telling jokes and interacting from a "safe" distance from the audience.

No more talks about how their day was.

No more helping them with problems they might be facing at home or school.

No more hugs or handshakes.

And with this, the already fragile relationship between Foxy and the other animatronics became even worse. Every single one of them loved to interact, talk and play with children. They were their buddies, their confidents, their friends and know this was pretty much taken away from them. Needless to say, at night, they released their frustration on the easiest target they've found: Foxy.

On the very first night after the new policy, Freddy approached Foxy and pretty much barked at him: "Well, Foxy. I hope at least you are happy. Because we have to pay for what you did."

The other robot didn't reply. He just sat there staring at a wall, which ticked Freddy off even more. "Aren't you going to say anything? I know you are online."

At this point, Chica and Bonnie arrived as well only to see Freddy yelling demanding Foxy to say anything.

But the robot gave no response.

"Leave him be, Freddy." Chica said crossing her arms looking away.

Freddy's head clicked as it turned to her quite fast and said: "Don't tell me you are taking his side on this?"

Chica then stared angrily, or as angrily as her robotic features allowed, and spat: "I'm not on is side. It's just that yelling won't fix anything."

Freddy then raised his arms to emphasize his point: "And what would fix this mess? Tell me and I'll do it!"

But seeing no response form her Freddie then shouted even louder: "Huh? No response? Then, please don't say meaningless things!"

But then Bonnie said: "Hey, don't yell at her. She has done nothing wrong. You know that screaming and yelling will get us nowhere. If we just keep playing like we are told to, maybe they'll trust us again."

After hearing that Freddy calmed himself down a little bit. Then he looked at Chica and said: "Sorry…I shouldn't have…"

But the chick waved at him dismissing it: "It's okay, Freddy. We are all stressed here."

The bear smiled a little, but then he looked at Foxy again. Feeling his mood getting worse again he decided to simply leave the Pirate's Cove.

However, before he left, Foxy finally spoke: "Have you guys…heard anythin' about Mike? Is he okay?"

The other three animatronics looked at him a bit taken back. But Bonnie was the first to speak: "Not much…I've heard some of the employees gossiping and the comments range from that he had died from losing a part of his brain and that he's now a vegetable over a hospital bed."

Foxy visibly flinched hearing that.

Then Chica spoke: "Foxy, do you remember if you were malfunctioning before the incident? Like, if you were feeling anything out of normal?"

The pirate fox tried to recall something like it, but the only thing that he recalled being out of the ordinary was: "Mike had asked when was me birthday. Ye know, the day I was built, not the one I first woke up. And I didn't know this day. I think I was too focused on it for a couple of days before forcing meself to ignore these thoughts."

Then after a brief pause he asked: "Do ye think this was the reason?"

The others were pensive for a moment, then Bonnie spoke again: "I don't know…Maybe there was a crash in your system with two conflicting dates and that gift might have been the trigger."

Freddy then said not really buying the explanation: "I don't think conflicting dates would make him go crazy."

Bonnie then raised his shoulders: "I don't know. None of us know perfectly how sensible our systems are. This may or may not be the reason. It was just a guess."

Then, Freddy started to think about the gift. Mike probably had bought Foxy a birthday gift. The bear couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous that a kid would care about the pirate so much to the point of buying him something instead of the usual drawings they got. But then he asked: "And where is the gift Mike gave to you? If the kid is still alive are you going to return it or keep it?"

That Made Foxy look straight to Freddy. Foxy had seen through the videotape that Mike had bought him a necklace, but he didn't have it.

Foxy then said: "I don't know…Maybe the tape got what happened to it."

Chica then said: "It's useless. I've heard Mr. Fazbear went to the security room and got rid of all evidence already. Some employees are even getting hush money to not spread the incident and some even commented he's doing the same with the press to not ruin the image of his pizzeria."

"Oh…" it was all he could say. '_Maybe, I shouldn't look for it. I don't deserve any kind of gift.'_

Freddy then said crossing his arms: "Well, if it fell on the floor, it either was thrown into the garbage can when the janitors were cleaning, someone picked it up during the mess or it was kicked and it's now under some place hard to find."

Chica glared at him as if trying to say "enough is enough". Freddy wasn't trying to torture Foxy this time. He was simply pointing out the possible locations of the necklace.

Noticing the behavior of the other animatronics, Foxy said: "It's okay. I don't deserve any gift anyway. If I still had it, I would ask Mr. Fazbear to return it. Mike deserved a better friend than I was."

With that, Foxy resumed to a fetal position on the floor. It was then that the animatronics realized that Foxy was suffering a whole lot and decided to let go of the subject. They were now sure that he had no ill intentions. He had been careless, at most, for not asking for maintenance before the bite. But his heart, so to speak, was in shambles and they wondered he would ever completely heal after that.

* * *

Mike was still at the hospital with his head wrapped in bandages as he recovered. The doctors had told his parents that the boy would recover just fine. While the bite had pierced his skull, the brain hadn't been damaged. However, the doctors also said that the boy would have some big scars across the head.

His parents were worried how the boy would react after waking up. He was still asleep even after three days after the incident. The couple even cogitated moving out of the town and try to forget the whole thing had happened.

They also were very angry at the owner of the pizzeria for allowing such dangerous robot walk around children. When Mr. Fazbear had offered them a hundred thousand dollars, plus paying for the medical bills, the couple felt insulted.

They didn't care about the money. In fact they were about to downright refuse it. All they cared about was that their boy had been hurt and that the pizzeria or at least the robots should disappear.

However, the owner of the pizzeria managed to convince the couple by saying that all measures to prevent any further accident had been taken care of and if they would need the money because the treatment Mike needed wasn't going to be cheap. The man also convinced them to not spread around about the origins of the scar on the boy's face under the pretext that the boy would be a victim of ridicule if other kids new that.

While Anthony and Karen knew that the man was just thinking about protecting his own business, they couldn't help but to agree that he had a point. So they ended up accepting the deal and had placed the money in a bank account for Mike's college and any other medical need he might have in the future.

Mike finally awoke a week after the bite. He felt disoriented and couldn't think straight for a while thanks to the painkillers. After he finally regained his senses, he started t cry. Not because of the wounds per se, but because of the feeling of betrayal.

Foxy had said he that he had loved the gift, but, as soon as they hugged, he hurt him. And no matter how much he screamed the robot wouldn't let go.

This also made him question a lot of things. If the robots actually had any real feelings, if it had been a mere accident, why wouldn't he so much as even try to get in contact with him. He knew the later was next to impossible. Even if he considered that the robots had any feelings, he really doubted that they would be allowed outside of the pizzeria.

And even if they could leave, Mike couldn't help but to fear that the pirate Fox might end up wanting to actually kill him.

Once he was well enough to leave the hospital, they've placed Mike to have a few sessions with a psychologist in order to help him deal with the problem. But Mike hated it.

What was he supposed to say? That he had considered a robot, artificial being, _**a thing**_, his best friend? He feared that this would make the doctor think he was a crazy, lonely and pathetic kid and force him to have countless more sessions or send him to an insane asylum.

That's why he didn't anyone about the gift he had bought to Foxy. All he ever said was that he wanted to hear some of the stories he liked, the robot started acting weird and then bit him.

Both his parents and the doctor thought that the boy was acting a bit strange, but they all assumed was that he was still in shock after what happened.

Eventually, Mike and his family moved away from the town to another state to begin a new life. But this wasn't easy for the boy. The school he had to attend to had a policy of "No hats" inside of the school. So, he had to display his scars to everyone to see.

The kids bombarded him with questions asking where did he got those. He simply repeated the lie his parents had taught him:

"A dog bit me."

He felt weird for lying about this. But considering that some kids made fun of him just because of the scars, he wouldn't dare to think of the mean things they would say if they knew the truth. Besides he wondered how didn't anyone else outside of the town knew of the incident. The boy had thought it would be all over the news. But he was glad it wasn't the case.

The did manage to make a few friends that didn't care about the scars and so life went on for him. But he couldn't fully remove from his head both good and the bad memories Foxy had given him.

That was the reason why he had decided to study robotics. To learn if it was possible for a robot to have real feelings and, if the answer for this was positive, then verify if they could hurt someone they cared about by accident.

While he had learned a lot in college, he didn't get the answers he needed. This kind of artificial intelligence was still considered something "impossible" given the limitations of the technology. But he knew that the animatronics could, at the very least, merely display emotions.

That's why he decided to try get a job at robotic factory that belonged to Newman Fazbear, father of Freddy Fazbear, But, while he was in the town, he had decided to put an end on his doubts and verify first hand if Foxy had or no real emotions.

End of chapter 3

* * *

I hope you Liked. Please review.


	4. Back to Present

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks Virgofox28, FrankWest884, Truephan, Promavev and guest for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

* * *

Mike's heart skipped a beat when the clock reached midnight and Foxy's eyes lit up with an eerie bright yellow color. The man couldn't help but to start sweating a little and starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing, but it was too later to run away.

Besides, even if he did ran away, he would never have the answer he sought for years.

As for Foxy, he was quite startled at first to wake up, with the lights on, and see a guy staring right at him. He jerked his head backwards while saying loudly "Ah!", before recomposing himself.

The animatronics' reaction made the man react the same way.

After that they both stared at each other for a few seconds before Foxy got up and raised his hook in a menacing way: "What are ye doin' here? If ye don't behave, we'll put ye inside of a costume and won't be pleasant."

Mike frowned and asked "Why it won't be a good thing to wear a costume?"

The security guard had a good hunch that Foxy hadn't recognized him. But again, the odds of his memory being wiped after all these years were high.

Foxy then continued with his façade and pressed on giving a step forward by stating something he thought the man already knew: "Because those costumes are full of wires and metal bars and ye would be crushed."

Time seemed to stop for Mike. He was flat out threatening to kill him. His mind was racing telling him to get up and run, but his legs didn't obey. All he could do was stutter: "S-so, yo-u're going to finished what you started with me, huh?"

Foxy froze. He didn't understand what that man was talking about: "What are ye blabbin' about? We never met before. Ye are the new security guard. I bet the others have told you about us, eh?"

It was then that Mike pointed to the scars on his head and said gathering all his courage as he got up from his chair: "So, did you forget about these? What you did to me fourteen years ago?"

It was Foxy's turn to be astonished. He gave a good look at Mike's scars and examining them he noticed that the scars had the shape of a bite. He simply couldn't believe in what he was seeing. '_It can't be…It just can't…' _he thought as he compared the face of the man with the face of that young child he had hurt. There were some similarities, but he couldn't be sure.

Foxy's silence only made Mike angry. Why wasn't he saying or doing anything? Was he finally remembering? Did an error occurred in his system? Was he trying to make a non-existent connection with his memory data, in case the incident had been deleted?

He had to know. He simply had to.

"ANSWER ME? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME, FOXY? THE DAY I GAVE YOU A GIFT AND YOU THANKED ME BY ALMOST KILLING ME?" He shouted as loud as he could feeling himself panting hard and his heart racing.

The robot was taken aback by the sudden outburst. After a few seconds he finally spoke while raising his left hand to reach him: "Mike, matey…is that ye?"

However, while the man was surprised that the robot actually remembered him, he wasn't going to let Foxy touch him. The security guard slapped Foxy's hand to prevent it from reaching him and said, this time refraining himself from shouting: "Don't 'matey' me, Foxy! Not after what you did!"

He panted as he gave a good look at the robot's expression. It was sorrow. He could see that Foxy was actually feeling bad. The memories of when he thought Foxy was just like a person, but made of metal, started to resurge in his mind. He had spent years trying to convince himself that he, and the other animatronics for the matter, weren't actually able to feel real emotions.

But here it was Foxy giving a few steps back as if he was staring at the biggest crime he had committed in his life.

"Why…" Mike asked almost inaudibly.

Foxy got a glimpse of what he had said, but he couldn't be sure until Mike finally repeated himself: "Why, Foxy? Why did you do that to me?"

As soon as he finished saying it, Mike couldn't help but to feel a couple of tears falling down from his eyes.

Foxy looked down. "I…don't know…I don't even remember huntin' ye, Mike… I only believed that I had bit ye because I saw the tape. I…blacked out when it happened. I thought and thought, but the only thing I could think of was that I had a big malfunction. I should have gone through maintenance that week…"

Then the robotic pirate looked straight at Mike and wished he too could shed tears: "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to, Mike…There wasn't a day I didn't regret what I did. I hope ye believe me, matey…I mean, Mike. I hate meself for what I did to ye."

Mike simply stared at him with conflicting emotions. He sounded so sincere. Part of him wanted to forgive him. He truly wanted to. He didn't know if he could truly blame him for a major sudden crash in his system.

But there was another issue. "Really? Then why did you just threaten my life by shoving me into a costume? Very sincere apology, I see."

That comment made Foxy become nervous. But then the curtains opened themselves and a bear wearing a small black hat over his head said: "What's going on here?"

Mike quickly turned to see Freddy entering the Pirate's Cove. He was soon followed by Chica and Bonnie.

Now that he gave a good look at them, he could see that they've had some better days. There was some dirt all over their synthetic fur and those eyeballs needed some polishing as well.

"What are you two doing? Hey, Mr. night guard, have you ever thought about the wonders of being shoved into a costume full of…" the bear stated saying only to be cut by a flustered Foxy.

"Freddy, Stop. It's not funny anymore."

The other three animatronics and the human looked at the robot fox a bit confused.

Before they could even question it, Foxy quickly explained to Mike in order to salvage what little bond they had left. Foxy pointed at Mike with his left hand and said to the animatronic: "This is Mike…He's the kid that…" he paused as it was still hard for him to say it "…Hurt."

The animatronics were shocked to say the least to see the not-so-young-anymore Mike standing there alive and well.

Then he looked at Mike and said: "We are not being serious about shovin' people into costumes. We do that only as a joke to break the boredom here and to annoy Mr. Fazbear a little because up to this day he forces Freddy, Bonnie and Chica to not interact with the kids we used to."

Mike frowned and said: "So you scare them about killing them for a laughter?"

The four animatronics cringed at that. Bonnie them said: "We don't have much else to do here at night anymore. Besides we never hurt anyone here. They always feared us before we even started this prank, so nothing changed after we started."

"Only that we've had like a dozen different night guards in the last six months." Chica added.

Then Bonnie asked Mike: "So, uh, did you get better? We thought you were dead or lying down in a hospital bed without a part of your brain."

"What?" Mike asked not really liking to hear that. Granted, he was aware that it was inevitable that rumors would have been created, but he was surprised to know that nobody bothered to tell them that he had survived and recovered from the incident.

"We don't have that much access to the outside world, you know." Bonnie explained.

Mike stopped for a while and realized that he had a point. He couldn't really blame them for not being able to research about him all by themselves. "Foxy's bite only gave me these scars and made me stay in the hospital for a few weeks while I healed." He said.

The man noticed that Foxy was visibly relieved to hear that he had no major health problems.

"So…this was the only reason why you came here? To check on Foxy?" Chica asked a bit unsure.

He then turned to her and said: "Kinda…yes…I mean, the main reason why I came back here was to discover why Foxy had bit me. But he didn't know why himself and, from what I learned at college, the most likely explanation was a temporary malfunction. He did say he hadn't gone through maintenance that week. So, I guess that's the reason."

Freddy was the first to ask him while he adjusted his hat to not fall from his head: "You learned about robots at college?"

Mike nodded: "Yes. I've majored in robotics. Mostly because I wanted to learn more about you guys."

"You still haven't answered. Are you going to leave now that you got your, well, answer?" Chica asked. It would have been nice to have someone to actually talk to instead of being scared of them.

Foxy wanted to ask Mike to keep the job. But he still thought Mike hated him and force him to keep that job for the slim chance the man would eventually forgive him was a tad selfish.

Mike then replied: "I'll keep this job for a while. I do need the money and I would like to work for Newman's company, which is here in the town."

"Who's Newman?" Chica asked.

"He's Mr. Fazbear's father. From what I heard he was the one that made us." Freddy explained.

Mike nodded once again and said: "Yes. Although, he hadn't made any more robots like you people. He only produces working robots for other factories."

"You called us 'people'…" Bonnie said quite surprised.

Mike then bit his lower lip. It was quite hard for him not to treat them as humans when their actions, words and mannerisms resembled the human ones so much. _'Maybe…they do have real emotions…'_

The man sighed and replied: "You guys have emotions, right? You do get sad, angry, happy like any human right? That's why I've always treated you all as humans. I…don't actually think you are inferior or just things." Then he added in his mind _'No matter how much I've tried to convince myself of the contrary.'_

They were all very happy to hear that. Usually, only kids ever treated them as equals. Too bad they contact with kids was still restrained.

Then Mike said to the others "Uh…could you guys give Foxy and I some privacy? There are still a few things I would like to talk to him."

The other three agreed and left Pirate's Cove, but they couldn't help but to stay nearby and eavesdrop. Just in case Foxy or Mike needed any help. Totally not because they wanted to see what they had to say to each other. Yep.

Once they were 'alone', Mike saw that Foxy was fidgeting around and then asked: "So, did you keep my gift after…**that** happened?"

Foxy shook his head and said looking at the floor: "Nay. It seems that I dropped the gift after I blacked out. It was either thrown away by an employee or someone picked it up." After a short pause he then added looking straight to Mike: "I'm sorry. I know you only wanted to make me happy. I blew it."

The guard wasn't sure on how to feel. Part of him was still mad at Foxy because of how betrayed the bite had made him feel. But, on the other hand, he wanted to forgive him. After all, Foxy hadn't hurt him on purpose. Sure, he had neglected to do at least a weekly maintenance, but Mr. Fazbear should have checked if all the animatronics had gone or not through one.

"It's okay." He finally said. Then he finally asked something that has been bothering him ever since the beginning of his conversation. He remembered that when Foxy used to speak to him, when he was a kid, his mouth moved to mimic someone actually talking, even thou all the speech came from the voice box. And now, even the other animatronics did opened and closed their mouths as they spoke.

But Foxy's jaw tried to close, but it couldn't. It was always hanging halfway. "What happened to your jaw?" he asked the pirate fox.

The robot touched it and said: "After I finally woke up after hurting ye, Freddy punched me very hard. I deserved it."

The man then gathered all his courage to finally walk towards Foxy and then raising his hands towards the animatronic. "Would you let me…"

Foxy was confused: "What do ye mean?"

Mike then gave him a genuine warm smile. Something that Foxy wished to see for a long time. "Remember when I said that I had majored in robotics? It means that I can fix it."

Foxy then become flustered: "What? Nay! Ye don't have to, Mike. It's okay. I…"

He then shook his head and gave a deep breath and said: "I would like to, Foxy…I forgive you. You didn't mean to hurt me back then. I understand it now."

Foxy was speechless. His voice staggered "I…" but he couldn't form words. He hadn't felt this happy in such long time. All he could do was hug Mike, who hugged him back.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had to hold themselves back to not step back into the stage and join the two into a group hug. They didn't want to ruin the moment.

And this time, it was just two friends showing that they still cared to one another. Mike was very happy to know that Foxy was still the same like he used to.

'_Maybe Mr. Fazbear could hire me to be their mechanic…'_ he wondered.

End of chapter 4

* * *

I hope you Liked. Please review. And before you even ask: No. the story isn't over. In fact I'm not even at half of it.


	5. The New Mechanic

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks tinymonster24, FrankWest884, Proromayev, syani123, Truephan, guest, Deugemia, CaliBause16 and negaishippingishappening12 for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

* * *

Mike asked Foxy to take him to the room where they've kept all the spare parts and the tools necessary to fix the animatronics. He then helped Foxy to remove the costume part off his head.

The man had to admit that it was a bit strange to look at Foxy's "naked" head. He knew that most of robots looked like that. He had seen a bunch already, in fact. It just was too weird for him to see Foxy simply as robot.

"Is there anythin' wrong, Mike?" Foxy asked because Mike was just there staring at him.

The security guard had thought about lying, but he decided not to. It wouldn't be fair to lie to him, so he quickly said: "No, no. It's just… this is the first time I've seen you without the costume." The man also marveled at how well the facial costume was. They were designed to follow the robot's expressions, so they would seem more "alive". It was the first time he had seen one of those.

Foxy then simply said "Oh."

The animatronic remembered that he had been told a long time ago to never remove any part of his costume in front of the clients because they might feel a bit "intimidated."

He really didn't want Mike to feel scared of him anymore, but before he could say anything, his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of Mike searching through the tools. The security guard then picked a screwdriver and approached him.

"Try to relax. I need to replace a few screws after adjusting your jaw," He said with a smile.

Foxy then smiled a little. While he was glad that Mike had forgiven him, he feared he might do something bad by accident again. Besides, seeing his bare head made him feel like there was some kind of tension in the air.

"Don't move now," Mike said as he started removing some screws around the jaw area.

Foxy remained almost like a statue as Mike worked on him. The animatronic didn't even try to speak. He wouldn't want to speak and move his jaw by reflex and end up hurting Mike again.

The man thought it was a bit weird that Foxy was suddenly so quiet. He couldn't help but fear he would malfunction again. But then he cursed himself in his head: _'What kind of friend distrusts another one?'_

But, again, he had a great reason to be wary. Mike wanted to bury the past, but he hated how he feared the same incident would happen again.

"Are you feeling well, Foxy? You are very quiet…" He said, resisting the urge to step backwards.

Sadly, some scars don't disappear overnight.

Foxy then turned his head to Mike and saw that the man's expression showed some fear.

"I'm sorry…I thought that if I stood still, nothin' bad would happen. I didn't mean to scare ye. I'm sor…" Foxy said before he was cut off by Mike.

"Look, Foxy, don't apologize for things you aren't guilty of. I'm also to blame here for letting some stupid fear control me." After a brief pause, Mike added "How about this? If there's something you want to do or say, just tell me. I really appreciate your intention, but don't leave me hanging in the dark, okay?"

Foxy nodded: "I'll just keep still until ye are finished. Is that alright?"

Mike smiled and replied: "Sure."

Then the man proceeded to finish his work. It took about an hour of work, but he had managed to fix Foxy's jaw.

"Try moving it." Mike asked.

The pirate fox moved it a few times and he had managed to finally close his jaw after fourteen years. He fully opened his jaw and then closed it a couple more of times and then he beamed: "It's feels great, Mike. Thank you so much!"

Then he gave the man another hug. Mike returned the hug and said, "No problem, Foxy."

But then they've heard Freddy saying from behind them, "Uh, Mike? Can we ask you something?"

When Mike and Foxy turned to look at him, they saw that Bonnie and Chica were with him as well.

"What is it?" Mike asked, curious.

"We kinda saw you fixing Foxy and we were wondering that if you could do some maintenance on us. The guy that comes here once a month does the bare minimum to keep us running. Plus, if you could help our costumes to get cleaned, it would be great too," Chica explained.

The man was about to agree with that when he remembered a clause in the contract he had signed when he started working there: "You shall not tamper with the Robots."

He visibly flinched when he thought about how mad Mr. Fazbear would be when he discovered that he had been fixing Foxy. But Foxy wasn't performing anymore, so I he thought he would be safe for the time being.

"Sorry. In my contract there was a clause that forbade me to do anything to you guys," He explained, but then he started to feel bad at seeing their sad expressions.

"Then why did you fix Foxy? Aren't you going to get in trouble for this, then?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe…But I think my boss was implying to not touch the three of you…" he said. But after a brief pause he added, "But, maybe, he'll let me fix you guys. I need to get his permission first. If he agrees, I can start right away."

"Really? Can you talk to him at morning? He arrives at around 8 a.m. here every day." Freddy asked hopeful.

Mike could only nod and agree with that. But he feared about the possible outcomes. It wasn't exactly a nice thing to ask for a promotion right on the second day of work. But it was worth the shot. Or at least he hoped so.

Then before anyone else could say anything else, Chica quickly said, "Oh, it's almost 6 a.m. We need to go back to our rooms."

Mike was a bit confused and asked: "Huh? Why?"

Foxy then explained: "Well, we need to recharge and Mr. Fazbear inserted a program that prevents us from wanderin' around during daytime."

"I see." It was all Mike could say.

"Thanks a lot, Mike, for your help. I hope everything goes well with Mr. Fazbear," Foxy said.

"Thanks. I wish to hear more about you guys later on," Mike replied, which earned him smiles from the four robots.

The man then returned to his post and started to think on what to say to his boss in order to convince him. He placed his cap back on. His boss didn't seem to recall that he had been the kid attack way back then and he thought it would be best if it remained this way. He didn't want his boss to be suspicious of him.

He remained at the pizzeria until Mr. Fazbear arrived. Mike tried to avoid contact with the other employees because he wanted to avoid any unnecessary questions about the animatronics. They were nervous when he first came to the establishment and they would most likely be curious to ask him if the robots had tried to kill him.

After the owner arrived, Mike waited about twenty minutes for the old man to get comfortable before heading towards to his office.

Mike stood in front of his boss's office and knocked on it a couple of times before he heard a "Come in." from the other side.

"Mr. Fazbear?" Mike asked a bit hesitantly.

The older man was writing down on a paper and simply made a "Hmm?" sound.

The security guard then walked inside and stood there in front of his boss.

The older man glanced up to see who was it and when he saw that it was Mike, he sighed, and going back to his paper work, said, "I take it you are here to quit the job, right?"

Mike blinked a couple of times before he answered: "No, sir. Actually, I would like to ask you to hire me to be the animatronics' mechanic, if possible."

The older man almost jolted from his seat: "What?" he said.

Freddy Fazbear was fully aware that his animatronics were very mischievous at night. While he hated to have to clean up their mess by making sure all night guards didn't start spreading rumors — thanks to the power of bribery — he couldn't exactly blame the robots for doing that. Their freedom during the day has been limited for several years and they could only roam around at night without anyone else to talk to.

"You see, sir, we kinda talked last night and they've told me that they only go through maintenances once a month and after taking a quick look at them, those animatronics need some constant maintenance. More often than you are giving them."

Mr. Fazbear stared at him with a serious expression while folding his arms over his big belly.

Mike swallowed dryly as he tried to explain, "You don't have to worry about my inexperience. As you can see in my resume, I've had some internships at another factory fixing robots and I'm confident in my abilities. And…if I end up causing any kind of damage, you can always sue me."

He had said that last bit to make his resolution more convincing to the other man, who sighed as he replied, "That would be the ideal, but this pizzeria isn't bringing in money like it used to anymore. Sorry, but I can't hire you to be a full-time mechanic."

After a heavy sigh the older man said: "I'm even considering closing the pizzeria by the end of the year if things don't get better."

Mike stopped for a second. He feared his boss might say something like this and he had a counter proposal for this. His father had always told him to not underprice the value of his work, but he had a plan to help the animatronics.

"How about just a little bit more on in my paycheck? I think I can help you to liven this place up once I take care of the animatronics, plus, I do have a few more ideas to bring in more clients."

He could handle working more for lower pay, but maybe he could increase his income if his plan worked out.

Mr. Fazbear raised an eyebrow and asked, "I guess I could hire you for some more cash, but not very much. We can agree with the amount later. But what are you planning? I've tried many things to bring in more clients, but all the new toys and prizes only seem to keep the old clients coming."

"Well, you could start by adding some free Wi-Fi for the clients. I mean, parents and teenagers that are not interested in the animatronics would be more inclined to come if they had something else to do while they ate pizza and the kids had their fun."

The older man tapped his chin thoughtfully. That was a really good idea. "Any other suggestion?"

'_I do have a big one, but you are not ready to hear it just yet,'_ Mike thought before he said, "From what I've heard, it has been a long time since you've done some kind of play with the animatronics, so why don't you do it again? I'm sure they would like it. Plus, it could bring in more clients just to see it."

"What kind of play?" Freddy Fazbear asked, curious.

However Mike hadn't thought this far ahead. He shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe we can ask the animatronics. I bet that they remember some play that has been a hit and they could perform it again. Or maybe some kind of interesting story they can come up with."

The owner of the pizzeria couldn't help but to ask: "I'm surprised that they befriended you in a single night. They've always been wary of the security guards."

"Maybe it's because I've treated them as pe… well, instead of thinking of them as simply 'things'." Mike said, quickly correcting himself so as not to look like a crazy person to his boss.

Freddy Fazbear just raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, as long as they get along with you and that nobody does anything unnecessary or bad, it's okay."

The older man then gave a shot pause and said, "Very well, let's try it out. If your plans work, I'll give you a raise, if not, then I'll have to fire you. Does that sound fair?"

Mike flinched at the man's seriousness. But he ended up agreeing with the man's terms. After they've signed a new contract to make it official, Mike had left his office with a deep breath and, hoping he knew what he had gotten himself into.

Later that same day, Mike called his mother to ask an odd question to her, "Hey, mom, uh? Could you tell me how to remove pizza stains from coats and carpets?"

Karen thought it was a bit strange for him to be asking this at first, but then she shrugged it off by thinking that her son was simply trying to learn how to take care of his own home.

Shortly after she began to explain to him on what to do, Mike's head began to swim. He had no idea how complicated it was to remove a few simple stains. Then again, maybe his mom just made it _sound_ complicated. In any event, he had a hard time writing all the details because he couldn't keep them straight, and he didn't want to sound stupid to his mom. Was he supposed to use a damp cloth or a dry one to blot the stain? After all, his mother had mentioned _both_. And he just didn't get why she told him to put the stained stuff in the sunlight to break the stain down if he had just used either a wet or dry cloth on it! And why did she then mention to also use a UV light to do the same? But what finally put him over the edge was when she said that rubbing a cut lemon over the stain would really do the trick (testing it on an inconspicuous area at first, of course). If it was the real way to remove the stains, why didn't she mention that in the very beginning?

Nevertheless, he thanked her for her help. There was no way he was going to place the animatronics' suits under the sun, he would try the lemon suggestion _first _before he would try the others steps.

On the following night, he started to clean the animatronics' costumes in order to make them look more presentable. He even brought a rough brush to wipe some of their teeth.

"Why the heck is there food between your teeth?" Mike asked as he brushed Chica's teeth.

She smiled sheepishly as she answered without moving her mouth: "Well, from time to time a kid will offer us a slice of pizza. Even though we don't eat, we think it would be impolite to refuse."

Mike couldn't help but to smile a bit at the answer as he thought, _'They are still very hard workers. I wish I could do a little more for them.' _

Once he used some oils to lubricate and remove the stains in their teeth — Foxy's included since they were a bit rusty — he then moved to clean their costumes and then give them a full maintenance.

He gave them a personal touch to make their movements more fluid, so they could move around better. The robots questioned why Mike was even bothering to do such a thing for them if they couldn't interact with the children anymore. But Mike simply replied by saying that they could move around at night.

This made each one of them point out any mobility problem they've had.

"I think you need to clean my eyes since they are a bit hazy. Maybe they are rusty," Bonnie said.

"I can't turn my head that well and I think my voice box is damaged because sometimes my voice fails when I'm singing," Freddy said.

"Can you do something with my fingers? It's getting a bit hard to play those instruments," Chica asked.

"I think everythin' in me needs some maintenance," Foxy said chuckling nervously, hoping that his request wasn't abusing Mike's kindness .

Mike diligently worked on them all. Doing all that at night and alone required a lot of time, so it took a few days for him to finish fixing and oiling all the robots to make them go back to be 100% functional.

But his hard work paid off quite well. The animatronics were more enthusiasm to perform to their audience in both songs and plays. This, along with Mike's other suggestions, started to bring back more clients to the pizzeria.

The security guard/mechanic smiled as he read a headline on a newspaper that said "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Grand Rebirth."

End of chapter 5

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.


	6. The Grand Return

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks tinymonster24, Unknown Forgotten Friend, Truephan, Phil, Nottheonionking and syani123 for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

* * *

Mike had been quite busy since the pizzeria became swarmed with clients. He had to continuously work on the animatronics so they were kept at one-hundred percent of their capabilities. Not that he minded to work on them. He chatted with them all night long and the bonus in his salary was quite nice, too.

He had even stumbled upon a piece of paper hidden inside one of the spare heads which said:

_Bonnie: 58_

_Chica: 40_

_Foxy: 44_

_Freddy: 33_

He was confused and asked them what was that about. They all smiled a bit in embarrassment and then admitted to him that it was a scoring system when they used to play the game of 'scare the security guard'.

Bonnie then said, somewhat prideful, "I have the highest score because I've managed to make two guards faint with my scream."

"All they ever did to me was scream and run toward the opposite door." Freddy said, raising his shoulders.

But when they all saw Mike's displeased look, Freddy quickly said: "But we don't scare anyone anymore."

Mike sighed. It was hard staying mad at them knowing what they had to endure all these years. At least they were not playing such dangerous games anymore. Someone could get hurt.

Then the human remembered something: "Before I forget, I have a surprise for you guys. I'll bring it tomorrow. I hope you'll enjoy it."

They were all curious about it and they all tried to interrogate him to know what was it. Mike thought it was kind of funny how they acted like kids trying to guess what it was. But the majority of the guesses was stuff related to their maintenance.

"Now, now, guys. I'll bring it tomorrow. I think you'll really like it and it must be our little secret," he said with a wink.

And obviously, that only made them want to know about it even more, which for Mike was his own little fun of 'torturing' them.

On the following night, the mechanic arrived holding a black case. He waited for the animatronics to wake up from their charging and greeted them all: "Hello, guys."

"Good evening, Mike," They said.

"What's the case for? Is that the surprise?" Bonnie asked, pointing to it.

Mike nodded and grinned,: "A small gift for you guys. This is my old laptop. Since I got a bonus, I bought myself a new one and decided to give you guys this one. Since this place has wi-fi now, you can connect to the internet and see a bunch of interesting things."

Chica clasped her hands as she said: "Oh. I've heard many kids talking about this internet thingy. It must be very fun."

Mike nodded: "Yes. There are many fun things to do there. You can see many places around the world through this machine. I know you guys can't actually go there, but at least you can see them, if you want."

Foxy smiled and said: "Thanks a lot, matey. But we don't know how to use that thin'. I could only spy some kids usin' their phones to use this so-called internet from behind my curtains."

Mike raised his index finger from his free right hand and said, "And that's why I'm going to teach you guys how to use it. But there are a few rules you guys must follow."

"Such as?" Chica asked.

"I know this is a bit strange, but if you ever get in contact with other people through the internet, you must not tell them your real identities." _'Not that anyone would believe them unless they were actually seeing them.' _He then added in his mind.

Mike then continued on to lecture about internet safety, which included not believing in everything other people say blindly, and checking the facts. Mike had to also tell them that kids should stay away from websites for people eighteen and over since the kids could be psychologically hurt if the robots mentioned any of the content by accident to them. So it was better to avoid it altogether to prevent any kind of bad situation.

The man took the computer to the security office and opened it there. He taught them how to turn it on/off, how to charge it, and how to access the Wi-Fi, among many other things.

He had spent the night teaching them about how to use the computer; and while they were fast learners, it would be good if he supervised them during the first few times they used the laptop just to be sure. He also told them to hide it to prevent the employees or clients from taking it. They've decided to hide it behind the table at the security office. Since Mike was pretty much the only one that went there, it was very unlikely someone would find it.

The animatronics ended up loving the computer. At first, Mike thought they were going straight to the funny cat pictures, but instead they wanted to see the pictures of many different places of the world to learn about other countries' cultures and so on.

Even so, the man couldn't help but to feel bad for them. Being able to see, but not to experience, the locations by themselves was a cruel fate. He ended up having second thoughts about giving them the laptop because he didn't want them to feel bad.

However, he was surprised to see that they were actually loving it and they didn't seem to mind that they couldn't leave the pizzeria.

A few days then passed by and the pizzeria continued to thrive. Mike had been wondering when to put his next plan in action, but he had to hasten them after he found Foxy sitting on the edge of the stage of the Pirate's Cove during the end of his night shift.

"Foxy? Is there anything wrong?" he asked, approaching the pirate.

The animatronic, who was just blankly staring at the wall, snapped away from his thoughts and turned to Mike, "Oh. Sorry, matey. I was just thinkin'."

"About what?" Mike asked as he approached and sat next to Foxy.

Foxy felt like sighing, but he lacked the lungs to do so. "It's just…I haven't seen this place like this for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, confused.

The pirate fox paused for a while before he replied: "I was just remembering how I used to play with kids back them. And seeing the pizzeria full of kids again made me remember of the good ol' days."

"Oh," Mike said. He wanted to tell him what he was planning. But he didn't want to raise his hopes, only to be crushed later on. It wouldn't be fair to Foxy; besides his plans depended on Mr. Fazbear's approval, so it wasn't fully within Mike's grasp to make Foxy return to performing to the kids.

"I know you've been through a lot, Foxy. Everyone has to go through hardships, but if you keep trying, maybe things will get better."

Foxy closed his eyes for a moment, "I appreciate yer support, Mike. It means a lot to me. But I've tried to ask Mr. Fazbear to let me have the Pirate's Cove back, but he was adamant. I can't really blame him for not trustin' me. After what I did to ye…"

"Okay, stop!" Mike said firmly, making Foxy jolt a little.

Once he got Foxy's full attention, and after looking straight at the animatronic, Mike said, "You should not dwell in the past Foxy. It's long gone. I've forgiven you. You should not beat yourself up because of it. I promise you that I'll do anything I can to make your lives better here. Even if it's just a little at a time."

"Yer a good man, Mike," Foxy said with a smile.

Mike smiled back and replied: "What are friends for?"

But then, a loud cheery song started to sound, signaling it was six a.m.

Foxy turned to Mike and said, "I better go back behind the curtains. See ya tomorrow night, Mike. Take care."

The man nodded and said: "Sure. See you later, too, Foxy."

After foxy assumed his position sitting down on the floor and entering a sleep mode, Mike closed the curtains for him and placed the small sign that said "Out of order" back to its place.

The mechanic sighed as he gathered the strength to talk to Fazbear. With a bit of luck, the recent income would put the man in a good mood.

At seven a.m., Mike ate a courtesy breakfast for the employees, which was toast, coffee, bacon and eggs.

At nine a.m., when Freddy Fazbear was finally alone, Mike finally knocked at his door thinking, '_Come to think of it, it's a little creepy that __only__ I can openly discuss about the animatronics with my boss while everyone else are terrified of them…'_

After the mechanic heard a "Come in" from the other side, he opened the door and saw Fazbear drinking some iced tea from a glass cup.

"Hello, Mike. What can I do for you? I hope It's it's not to ask for another raise," he said, half-jokingly, half-serious. Then he added, "Why don't you take that hat off. Doesn't it strangle your head? I know for sure that I never could get used to any kind of hat," he chuckled.

The security guard/mechanic smiled nervously as he replied "No, thanks. I'm good."

The younger man walked to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

Mr. Fazbear raised his glass to drink some of his tea. Mike decided to talk now before he made the man spit the drink all over the place in a cartoonish way.

"What about… giving Foxy his show back?" Mike said immediately bracing himself for the reaction.

The older man almost let go of the glass and quickly put it on over the table with a loud 'thud' sound. Mike was surprised that the glass didn't shatter.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

Trying to calm the other man down, Mike raised his hands and quickly replied, "Please, hear me out first. I'm aware of Foxy's backstory so to speak. I used to come here as a kid. I've told you that. And as a mechanic…" _'…and his friend…'_ "…I think he's ready to go back. I've checked him for any kind of issue and he has none. He is not going to harm anyone ever again."

The other man tried to keep his cool to not let the other employees hear the conversation, "Mike, I understand that you became buddies with them, but I know them for longer than you have…"

However, the mechanic interrupted him, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't see why not. As I told you, I know of the accident. Think of it this way: there are many building whose elevators malfunctioned and caused deaths. Did they decide to ban the elevators or fix them so it wouldn't happen anymore? And I'm one hundred percent sure that Foxy is okay to go back to his old show. He would perform from his stage like the others and we can apply the same rule that we did back when I first suggested a few changes. If Foxy causes any problem, I'll pay for it and then you can fire and sue me."

Freddy Fazbear looked at the younger man, who had a determined look in his eyes. The older man sighed and said: "I know that you are a capable mechanic, Mike, but this is not the actual issue here."

"Then what is it?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fazbear took a sip of his cold tea to clear his throat as he explained: "The issue is that the press would crucify me if I ever put Foxy back into action. Heck, the only reason why I could get away from not having to destroy him was because I've placed an iron clad rule in all my employees' contracts, yours included, which forbids you all from saying a word about him or any other animatronic to the public."

Mike stopped and tried to think of a way to go around that.

After a full minute passed, and thinking that the younger man had given up on the idea, Mr. Fazbear said, "Nothing personal against you or Foxy. I know that he already paid for his doing, but I can't put him back into action without risking ruining my whole business."

"A new Foxy…"Mike said with realization.

"What?" the older man asked, confused.

"You can advertise that he is a new model. You did a great job at hiding Foxy's existence. Heck, I even thought so myself that you had destroyed him before I came here. You can get away with it by saying he's Foxy 2.0 or something like it. Besides, it has been fourteen years now. People don't remember things that didn't affect them directly for that long."

The older man just tapped his chin as he heard Mike speaking. While he thought that it might be possible, he was still unsure, "How else do you suggest that we hide from the public that he is the old Foxy? We can't just put him back, say he's new and hope people buy it."

Mike scratched the back of his head below his cap and replied: "Maybe a new costume for him? His current one is very old and torn in some places, has no fur in others."

"It would take some time for that, but I honestly don't think he would agree with an overall change in his appearance, like getting him a whole new fur color for him." Fazbear replied with a sigh.

Mike thought for a little more time and said: "Then, how about a pirate costume, like a hat with crossed bones, a white shirt, a wooden sword, black pants and a plastic made parrot to rest over his shoulder?"

"That seems to be a good idea, but I think the parrot is overdoing it and some people would complain even if his weapon were a sword made of paper. He already has a hook in the place of his right hand."

The younger man then looked hopeful as he said: "So we can re-open the Pirate's Cove?"

Fazbear stared sternly at Mike, who flinched at his gaze, "Listen, kid, I'm only allowing it because so far you've been correct. I **REALLY** hope Foxy is in shape to do the old routine again. If he causes any kind of trouble, no matter how little, it's your head that is going to roll, understood?"

Mike started to sweat a little after a hearing that, but he nodded and agreed with his terms. Then trying to change the subject a little, the mechanic asked: 'So, when do you think the costume will be ready? Do you need me to measure Foxy for you?"

The owner of the pizzeria shook his head as he said: "There's no need. I've already measured the animatronics a long time ago, before I even had them working here. I was intending on changing Foxy's costume, but only when it was completely worn. Too bad I had to get rid of the decorations of the pirate's cove to 'prove' to others that Foxy was gone for good. I'll only be able to replace the decorations if Foxy's show brings in more people. I can't really spend a lot of money on a wild shot. A new set of clothing is all I'll be able to do for him for the time being. You understand, right?"

"I see…When the costume is ready, could you deliver it to me? I would like to give it to him personally." Mike asked a bit hopeful.

The other man raised his shoulders and said: "Fine by me, but I think it's going to take at least a week for it to be ready."

"Thanks a lot, sir." Mike said getting up from the chair.

The man also rose from his chair and looked him straight in the eye: "You've really befriended the lot of them, didn't you?"

The security guard smiled a bit nervous so as to not give away his original intentions of coming back to the pizzeria before he replied: "Yeah. I'm fascinated by robots and they are just like you and me."

"They are, aren't they? My dad is a brilliant man. Too bad he's too old to run his business anymore, and is in a nursing home. Sadly, I don't have the necessary time to take care of him…" Fazbear said with a heavy sigh.

"I think I understand…I would have liked to meet him, though." Mike said.

Fazbear smiled and raised his hand before Mike shook it and said: "Maybe one day, I might take you with me when I go visit him. But I can't make any promises. Was that everything you needed to discuss with me?"

Mike nodded and said: "Yes, sir, that was all."

"All right, then. Go home and rest. I'll tell you when everything is ready."

"Thanks, sir. Have a good day," Mike said before he left the office.

The mechanic then took his car back home and after a shower and a change of clothing, he fell on his bed and slept almost immediately. That had been a draining morning for him. Besides, his biological clock still hadn't adjusted to treating the night as his 'day'.

* * *

A week later, Fazbear called Mike at five p.m. to tell him that the new clothes for Foxy had arrived. Then, they've spoke about when the show was going to start and how to break the news to Foxy.

Mike asked Mr. Fazbear to leave the clothes over his chair at the security office so he could get them rather easily without other people trying to tamper with it. Mike had to admit he was excited to go to work that day.

He ended up arriving quite early, at around eleven p.m., and he rushed to the security office to see the outfit. It was folded with the pirate hat on the top of it. Mike noticed that aside from the white button shirt and black pants, there was also a black coat with a "Foxy's Fun Pirates" on the back. After all, Foxy was a captain in his stories so he had to be dressed like such.

Mike folded the clothing back and picked them and the hat up and took them to the Pirate's Cove, even though it was still early.

That was an awfully long hour for Mike as he waited for Foxy to wake up. When the animatronic's eyes finally lit up at midnight, he wondered why was Mike standing in front of him holding what seemed to be clothes.

"Good evenin', Mike. What are ye holdin'?" he asked as he got up.

With a wide grin, the man extended his arms and handed the clothes to Foxy while saying, "These are for you."

"For me?" Foxy asked as he picked up the hat with his left hand. He knew that it was a pirate hat and wondered why he was getting such things. "Thanks, mate. But are we going to play pirate tonight? Did ye give some pirate clothes to Freddy, Chica and Bonnie?"

Mike couldn't help but chuckle as he replied: "No. This is going to be your new uniform. You start next Monday."

Foxy blinked a couple of times: "Pardon?"

Mike then told him: "I've managed to convince Mr. Fazbear to reopen the Pirate's Cove and give you your old show back…"

"What?" Foxy asked incredulously after cutting off Mike's explanation.

Mike knew that this was quite the news for the pirate fox, so he tried to explain the best he could: "You are going to perform again, as I was saying. But you are going to have to follow the same rules as the other guys. No leaving the stage or touching the children. Photographs from a certain distance are going to be okay, though."

"How…" Foxy managed to utter. He felt his body failing him.

Mike could see that the robot was starting to tremble a little and that got him worried: "Are you okay Foxy?"

"I…I…" Foxy tried to speak. He had only imagined this moment for fourteen long years and he was still wondering if he was malfunctioning and hearing things wrong.

"Mike, I…Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" Foxy said, dropping the hat on the floor and suddenly hugging the man really tight. This was wonderful news for him. Foxy shut his eyes really tight as well as he kept on thanking his friend.

"Geez, Foxy, I know you are happy, but lighten up the hug. I need to breath." Mike said tapping the fox's back gently with one free hand while the other held the clothes.

Foxy then snapped his eyes open and quickly released the man: "Sorry, Mike, I don't know what to say…"

Mike grinned and said: "How about saying 'Aarrrghhh'?"

Foxy smiled back at him. "I don't deserve it…"

"I've told you to quit it before, didn't I? You deserve a second chance and I know kids are going to love you just like they've used to before." He told Foxy sternly.

"I can't believe ye did all this for me…" Foxy said, picking up the hat from the floor and putting it on his head.

"Well, actually, the one who paid for the clothes was Mr. Fazbear. He said that he would buy new decoration for the Pirate's Grove eventually." Mike said, leaving out the part of 'only if he's a success'. He didn't want to stress Foxy more than he was already feeling. Besides, he was sure that kids would love him.

The animatronic didn't care about the decoration that much. The mere fact that he would be able to make kids smile again was already a huge blessing for him. The fox had to wonder why so many good things were happening to him in these last few months. '_What are friends for?' _Mikes words rang in his mind [1]

"Before I forget, there's something else. You see, in order for everyone to accept you back, you have to pretend to be a new model called Foxy 2.0. I know the name is cheesy, but it's to be sure that nobody will complain. But it's in name only. Just be yourself and everything will be fine." Mike warned.

The robot nodded. He was glad that he didn't have to pretend to be someone else, but he understood why he had to at least say he was another robot.

Foxy then look at the clothes once more and said to Mike: "Could ye keep those safe until the Sunday night? I don't want them to get dirty. I want everything to be perfect."

Mike smiled and nodded.

"One more thin', Mike…I know ye spend almost every night there, but could ye be there when I start my show?"

Mike hesitated for a second since that would mean that he would have to be awake for pretty much a whole day, which he had never done before. But when he looked at Foxy, he couldn't deny that. "Sure. I'll be there to support you."

"Thanks, matey." Foxy said before he looked at the curtains. "We need to tell the others the news!" Foxy beamed with joy as he rushed to find the others.

Mike was impressed by how fast the fox could sprint. _'I just hope he remembers to not leave the stage when he performs. Well, I'll be there to remind him.'_ He thought as he went to find Foxy.

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were just talking near the tables when Foxy told them the news. They all congratulated him and wished him good luck. They even started to ask him questions about how did that happen.

The pirate fox explained to them that it had been Mike who had convinced Fazbear to let him have the show back. That alone made the animatronics also thank the man for helping their friend. Mike had to admit he was a bit embarrassed to have so many people thanking him. He was going to say "It was no big deal." But he refrained to do so.

It was a big deal.

The shows were everything for them. To make children smile was their raison d'être. He then asked Foxy if he was going to tell new stories or tell the old ones. Foxy then replied: "I've been creating hundreds of new stories over the years. It'll be a long time before I need to use my old stories again."

Mike had to refrain from looking too eager or ask Foxy to elaborate about the stories. If he said anything, he was sure that Foxy and the others would tease him in revenge for keeping them in suspense about the laptop.

So he waited.

On the night before the inauguration, Foxy was very nervous. He had Mike's help to put on his new clothes and he thought he looked good in them. He looked like a real pirate captain - aside from being a robotic fox, that is.

"Calm down, Foxy. You've done this lots of times. Just try to remember how you used to do it and dazzle them." Chica said.

"Easy for ye to say. Ye never had a fourteen-year break…What if they don't like me?" Foxy said while pacing nervously.

Bonnie crossed his arms and replied, unamused: "Foxy, don't be a drama queen. I know it has been a long time, but stick to your plans and let them flow naturally. Everything will be fine."

"And who doesn't like a good pirate story?" Freddy added.

"Thanks, guys," Foxy said calming down a little, but still nervous.

Mike looked at the clock and said: "It's almost six, guys. Get in your positions. This is going to be a big day."

They nodded and went to their positions. "Ye are…" Foxy started.

"I'll be here for your show. Don't worry about it." The man assured him.

Foxy grinned a little "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I know. Now go enter your sleep mode and get ready."

Foxy nodded and went to the Pirate's Cove, hoping that none of it was a dream.

But when the robot woke up for the actual show, he started to hope he wasn't dreaming. Foxy hurriedly spied from the small opening between the curtains and could tell from all of the kids in front of the stage that Fazbear had done a good job advertising his show. Foxy could see Mike leaning against the wall on the other side of the room and smiled to see his old fan there as well. He wondered if someone else from long ago was there as well bringing their own kids to see him again. But he didn't recognize any of the adults who were there. There were mostly kids, though. Most of the adults were at the tables eating because they trusted that the establishment would keep the kids from harm.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was two p.m.

'_It's show time!'_ Foxy thought as he opened the curtain in a grand way.

"Good afternoon, lads and lassies. I'm Captain Foxy and I'll take you to one of my famous adventures across the seven seas…" Foxy started.

Mike smiled as he yawned. It was quite nostalgic for him to hear those stories and he wanted that Foxy's comeback would be well met by the kids.

* * *

Mr. Fazbear was planning a few more things for his pizzeria. It had been many years since his business brought in so much money. He wondered how else he could invest to multiply his income even more.

'_Maybe some new toys or prizes? After all, with Foxy back, some kids might want to buy some __toy replicas__ of him.'_

Liking his new plan, he starting working on how many he should start producing. He was going to start with a low number of Foxy toys and see how well they would sell. _'If Foxy's new toys sell well, I might do a limited time promotion of toys of all the other animatronic dressed like pirates._' He thought with a smile.

However, he almost fell of his chair when he heard a raspy voice, "Someone shouldn't look the gift horse in the mouth."

It has been many years since the man had heard this particular voice. He quickly scanned the entire room looking for the source and then he finally found it. It was coming from a shelf on a wall behind the man.

Sitting lifeless on the shelf was a puppet shaped like a yellow bear with completely black rimmed eyes and a small black top hat on its head. And even though its head was lopped to the side, there was a dim light glowing within each eye.

The man frowned as he asked: "What do you want, Golden?"

Without moving a single limb or his mouth, Golden Freddy spoke: "You have to fire that new mechanic before he destroys your business and all that your father has created."

Mr. Fazbear shrugged. It always creeped him out to speak with Golden Freddy. He had a disemboweled voice and he could move around as he pleased. Doors were meaningless to him, which was a tad bizarre for the old man since he had never seen the bear so much as moving a single part of his body.

Thankfully, it was part of the contract that Golden Freddy should never get into contact with Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica. So, the four animatronics were completely unaware of his existence.

"Mike? Do you know him?" the human asked, both curious and nervous.

"Yes…He's the kid I had to hurt to protect us…" he replied with a raspy voice.

End of chapter 6

* * *

[1]Metaphorically speaking of course. Foxy doesn't have an actual brain.

I hope you liked. Please review. I hope you hadn't forgotten that this story has a supernatural tag.

Also, I'm sorry for the gigantic slip up concerning Golden Freddy's species. When I played the game, I thought he was a monkey and many people on the internet also called him as such. Now that many people pointed out that he was a bear, I checked on the wiki and face palmed myself when I discovered he was indeed a bear. I'm really sorry for this confusion and now it's fixed.


	7. The New animatronic

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks CharlotteRay, FrankWest884, Truephan, Purest of the Hearts, MikeSchmidt, Unknown Forgotten Friend, Devren, rocio and kitty tokyo uzumaki for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

6)I, once again, apologize for the mistake concerning Golden Freddy's species.

7)Concerning FNAF 2, please see the other author note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear rushed to the security office to do something he should have done from the beginning: to check the footage to see exactly what Mike was doing with the animatronics.

The man cursed himself for not doing it sooner. He felt a little betrayed by his new mechanic because he thought he was a well-intentioned man. '_He wants to sabotage me. Why else would the kid who has been bitten by Foxy would return here_?_'_

However, no matter how much he tried to think what Mike's plan was, he couldn't think of anything. It didn't make any sense to make the pizzeria more famous and get him more money if Mike wanted to ruin him. Heck, he was intending to close the pizzeria by the end of the year until the cash started to flow back in, thanks to Mike's ideas and work.

He now cursed himself for re-recording over the old tapes every week. He really should have kept any old footage for more than a week just in case someone had invaded the pizzeria and he needed proof. But he was just too much of a cheapskate to do that.

So, he watched the week's worth of footage, skipping through the uneventful parts to speed things up a little. What he saw confused him even more. Mike seemed to be friendly and talkative to the animatronics. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Fazbear saw the robots playing with a laptop a few times, but he just assumed it was Mike's and he just let the animatronics play with it.

Once the footages ended, the man bit his right thumb as he thought about what he should do. One thing was for sure, he would hire the previous mechanic to check all the animatronics to see if Mike hadn't done anything bad to them.

He also thought about just firing Mike, but that could backfire. Mike could sue him and bring back the 'Bite of '87' to the media's attention regardless of what his contract said. The jury and judge would obviously lean more towards Mike, "a victim as a child", than the "mean, greedy, business owner". Fazbear imagined Mike's attorney giving such nicknames to paint him as the bad guy during the trial.

He then had the idea of talking to the animatronics about Mike. Maybe they could give him something he could use to fire Mike while forcing him to be quiet about the pizzeria. Also, he thought that if the animatronics knew whom their mechanic truly was, they wouldn't be friends anymore.

Once the opening hours ended, Fazbear called the four animatronics to his office. They wondered what it was about and had a bad feeling about that. They didn't talk with their boss often and last time they were called to his office was to know about the rule of never leaving the stage.

After they got inside, Freddy closed the door and asked, nervously, "You called us, Mr. Fazbear?"

The man, who was sitting on his chair, nodded and replied, "Yes, I did. I would like to ask you a few things, if that's not a problem."

They looked at each other nervously, wondering what that was about and Freddy once more answered for them, "Sure, Mr. Fazbear. What would you like to know?"

The man's expression turned grim as he asked: "Do you know who your mechanic is?"

They were taken a little back by this question and, this time, Bonnie replied: "Uh…It's Mike. I've seen you two talking. You know who he is, sir."

Flustered by how badly he voiced it, the man quickly waved his hand trying to dismiss it, "No, no. What I mean is, did you know that Mike is that kid from fourteen years ago, who was the victim of that…" then he gave a look at Foxy, which made the animatronic shiver a little, "…incident?"

There was a heavy silence for a moment. The man thought that the animatronics were shocked to hear that, but Foxy's replied was the one that surprised him.

"Ye mean that ye didn't know?"

"Excuse me?" Fazbear said, shocked.

"Mike has been working here for two months now, sir. He told us who he was on the day he arrived. He even said that the original reason why he came here was to confront Foxy to discover why he had bitten him. After talking, he had arrived to the same conclusion we had: that it was a malfunction. Then Mike forgave Foxy for what had happened and now everyone are friends," Bonnie tried to summarize the best he could.

Fazbear then looked at Freddy, who he believed to be the last of the animatronics to lie in order to protect Foxy, "Is that correct, Freddy?"

The animatronic bear flinched at the man's gaze, not really understanding why he was asking him for confirmation when Bonnie had already answered him: "Yes, sir. As Bonnie said, all Mike wanted was to understand why Foxy had attacked him. Now, he helps us in many things. He's a really nice guy. Much better than all the other security guards you had hired."

Freddy made sure to praise Mike as he spoke. The bear started to fear that his boss wanted to fire Mike for hiding about who he truly was. Not that he could blame the mechanic for doing that.

The other animatronics also feared that Fazbear wanted to fire Mike for hiding that, but they didn't know if they could oppose their boss. Last time they tried to argue against him was when Fazbear forbade them from free roaming through the pizzeria after the 'Bite of 1987'. The man had said his word was final and ordered them to go back to their positions; and they had a mechanism that stopped them from throwing a fit and complaining more against the man. It was a failsafe "program" that Newman had placed inside them to prevent a revolt. But it had a loophole which allowed them to annoy and threaten each other or any human other than Fazbear.

Needless to say, they hated to feel powerless against him.

'_I wonder if Mike can remove this program from us…_' Freddy thought grimly.

"I see…" Fazbear replied. Then, after a minute of silence, the man crossed his arms and spoke again, "That was all. You can go to your positions and enter sleep mode."

"But, sir, what are you going to do with Mike? Please don't fire him. He didn't mean to hide it from you," Chica pleaded him.

The man then waved his arms to dismiss her worries, "Don't worry, Chica. I don't intend to fire him. Yet. Aside from hiding that from me, he hadn't done anything bad. That I know about, of course. If he does something that you guys know that is wrong, tell me immediately, understood?"

They couldn't help but to nod in agreement before they left.

"If Mr. Fazbear fires Mike…" Foxy snarled to his friends

Bonnie shook his head as he said, "There's nothing we can do, Foxy. We can't even yell at him for being unfair. But I do see his side, though. Mike did hide his past and original intentions from him."

"And ye can't blame Mike for hiding, either," Foxy said, staring at the bunny robot.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to see both sides here," Bonnie explained.

"Should we tell Mike about this?" Chica asked.

"I think we should. Tonight we'll tell him. At least, this way, if Mr. Fazbear decides to fire him, it won't take him by surprise. Plus, maybe Mike can think of something to prevent that." Freddy said.

"Yeah…I guess it's the only thing we can do, Foxy said.

The pirate didn't know what he would do if Mike were to be fired. The man had done so much for him and he couldn't think of any way to pay him back.

After they entered into sleep mode, Fazbear tried to decide what he should do.

Golden Freddy then appeared on the same shelf again to ask him, "Are you going to finally get rid of him?"

The man stared at the puppet and replied, "I don't know. From what I saw and heard, so far, he hadn't done anything bad. I know you are worried that he might damage the animatronics, but I doubt it. He's not a noisy kid that makes weird questions to a bunch of robots anymore."

The bear's voice grew raspier as he said, "What? Are you mad? Last time he was here, he treated Foxy as a human and almost ruined everything. He's doing the same thing right now! I can tell that the animatronics deeply care about him. This can be troublesome if they start to 'misbehave' and you know that!"

Fazbear then tried to match the cold stare from the puppet as he said, "So I fire Mike and then what? If they care about him as much as you say, then their anger will be the breaking point, don't you think? Also, what do you think I should do to them? Have their memories wiped? You know it would be dangerous to reset them; and I don't have the means anymore to create a whole new cast of animatronics. I only have one more left from my father's collection that hasn't been activated yet."

Then after a brief pause, the man narrowed his eyes as he said, "Not even you have the power to fully control them. It only works for a short period of time. My dad told me everything about you and how you became this place's second bouncer. Or are you going as crazy as the first one?"

Golden Freddy's eyes grew brighter as it snarled, "How dare you compare me to it. My predecessor has been too corrupted and had to be eliminated by me. I know I was created originally to destroy the Marionette after it helped with the murder of those children all those years ago. You know that!"

"Then what should we do? Fire Mike and have the animatronics hate me and cause a commotion, or keep him and risk having the animatronics to be treated too much like humans and then start having 'unnecessary' desires?" Fazbear replied.

A couple of minutes of silence were enough to worsen the mood in the office. As much as Fazbear hated to admit, he needed the bear puppet's help to keep the pizzeria running smoothly. However, he felt some joy in knowing that he had outwitted Golden Freddy for a moment.

"How about diverting his attention? Bring in that other animatronic here and have Mike work on it to keep him from interacting with them for some time. Meanwhile, see if you can have him hired at your father's company. He said that he originally wanted to work there, didn't he? If you say that you got him the job there, and make him think he has a choice about it, he'll then talk to the animatronics and they all would have to let go of each other without causing any kind of trouble."

The man tapped his chin thoughtfully. He liked that plan. If he could make Mike leave by his own choice, then the animatronics wouldn't hate him and Mike would have no reason to cause any kind of damage to his business.

"But what if Mike gets that other animatronic to work?"

"You should not concern yourself with that. Your father had only created the endoskeleton, the costume and a blank hard drive for its memory and systems. It has nothing else inside. So, it's extremely unlikely that this guy has the same kind of expertise that Newman has."

The man gave a relived sigh and said: "Yes, you are right. I'll work on that immediately."

"Very well, I'll keep observing how things turn out. Let's hope I don't have to intervene directly once again." Golden Freddy said before disappearing once more.

* * *

That night, once the midnight shift started, the animatronics rushed to find Mike, who was at the security office reading a letter.

The animatronics froze when they saw Mike reading it, dreading that it was a pink slip for him.

However, it was far from it. Mike turned to them and said, "Guys, you won't believe this. Mr. Fazbear is going to introduce a new animatronic to the pizzeria!'

"Wait, what?" they all ended up saying in unison, completely confused.

Mike simply replied, "Yeah, I was confused, too, at first. Mr. Fazbear phoned me earlier saying that he had left a letter for me at the security office about a change he wanted to introduce to the pizzeria. This letter said that he'll be shipping here an old animatronic that his father, Newman, had created but never activated. So he wants me to take a look at its body while he asks his father for the program containing the new animatronic's artificial intelligence, which hasn't been installed yet."

"So, he's not going to fire you?" Bonnie said, relieved.

Now it was Mike's turn to say: "Wait, what?"

Foxy then said: "Well, we also talked to our boss today and he had just discovered your, well…background. We feared that he was going to fire ye."

Mike was both surprised and fearful at hearing that. He knew all too well to what Foxy was refereeing to.

"So you hid it from him that you were that kid who got hurt, eh?" Freddy asked, just to confirm.

Mike could only nod as his blood ran cold. He dreaded this moment. He started to wonder how he had been discovered. '_What am I thinking? Of course he would keep some kind of document about that incident and he did find my name familiar when he hired me…'_

"Are ye alright, mate?" Foxy asked, concerned and placing his left hand over Mike's shoulder.

Mike snapped from his thoughts and replied: "Yeah…I hid it from him because I feared he wouldn't hire me otherwise."

They had already expected that explanation, but it didn't make things easier for them.

However, Chica then spoke, trying to lighten up the mood, "Well, we did tell Mr. Fazbear that you always took great care of us and if he truly wanted to fire you after knowing that, he would have already done so instead of asking you to work on a new animatronic."

"Yes. Chica is right. If he gave you this assignment, then it must mean he trusts you." Bonnie said.

While still uncertain, Mike clung to that explanation "I guess so…"

Foxy then said to him, "Don't worry, mate. If Fazbear tried to do anything to ye, we would annoy him until he hired you back."

Mike smiled a little at that. While they couldn't go directly against their boss, they could still do troublesome things to get back at him like when they pestered the previous security guards.

He simply hoped that this would be enough for the old man to concede to their wish for once. He would never forgive himself if he couldn't repay the debt he had for Mike…

Freddy, seeing how the mood wasn't improving at all, tried to change the subject in order to make them relax a little bit more. They would deal with Mike being fired if it ever came to happen.

"So, we are going to get a new brother or sister?"

Then the others realized the full impact of such news as they turned to Mike for more detailed information.

Mike looked once more to the letter and just said, "Looks like it. He didn't say any details about it. Only that it would arrive in a few days here. I wonder if I should ask him for more details."

"I think it would be better not to…better wait a couple of days before you chat with him, unless he contacts you first. Better to leave that subject die for a while," Freddy said.

Mike thought about it for a second and agreed with it. Besides he could wait to see what kind of animatronic it would be.

"Maybe it'll be a girl. After all, there are three guys already." Bonnie stated.

"Yeah," Chica started, "An animatronic girl called Brian."

"Uh, Chica? Brian is a boy's name," Foxy said, a tad confused.

"So?" she said with a mischievous smile, "We have two boys with girls' names here."

Freddy started to snicker, while Mike covered his mouth and pretended to cough to hold back his laughter, while Foxy and Bonnie just looked deadpanned at Chica, completely unamused.

"Now, now, guys. We'll have to wait and see who this new addition to the family is," Mike said, controlling his laughter better.

The man did wonder if he could get to see what kind of AI would be used for this new animatronic. With a bit of luck he could get to see it installed and learn a bit more about it.

* * *

A week later, a huge box had been delivered to the backstage of the pizzeria. It was made of wood and was lying down on floor. It appeared to be tight shut and the employees had been instructed to not open it and let Mike handle it.

In fact, that was all Mike had heard from Fazbear even since that night when he had sent that letter. He wondered if the man was mad or just being cautious with him. He even wondered if this animatronic was some kind of test. That is, to see if he was really capable of fixing up a robot that hadn't been touched at all in many years and couldn't even move on its own. Yet.

The man gathered several tools, which were available at the office where he fixed the animatronics, and took them to where the box was because he didn't know what he would be needing once he saw the state the animatronic was in.

The other animatronics gathered around and they were very curious to see who that lost sibling was.

"Come, on, open it up," Chica said, excited.

"Give me a second," Mike said as he used the crowbar to open the wooden box. He grunted and tried about ten times to open it, but the nails were hammered too tight and he didn't have enough strength to open it.

The man panted a little as he tried to gather more of his strength. But then he heard Foxy say, "Need some help, mate?"

Mike was a bit embarrassed for his lack of physical prowess, but he swallowed his pride as he said: "Yeah…I guess I do need some help."

"You need to do some excises, too, Mike. You are a bit too scrawny," Bonnie said.

Mike instinctively flexed his arms and he noticed his muscles were indeed not very big, to say the least. "I guess you are right," he said with a sigh.

"So, what you want us to do?" Freddy asked.

Mike told Freddy and Chica to pick up a couple more of crowbars and help open it up while Bonnie and Foxy stayed on the other side of the box to grab the lid of the box just in case too much strength was applied and the lid of the box was sent flying.

Mike then told them to get ready while he, Freddy and Chica adjusted their crowbars on the small gap between the box and its lid.

Once everyone looked at Mike in anticipation, he commanded, "Let's try open it on 'three'. One, two, THREE!"

With that, the three of them pushed and, as Mike predicted, the lid of the box was sent straight up flying because of the inhuman power the animatronics had. If Foxy and Bonnie hadn't been there to intercept it, the wood lid would have caused some serious damage.

Foxy and Bonnie gently placed the lid down before they approached to look inside of the box. It was full of minced polystyrene. Mike then said to the others, "Help me dig."

The five of them then started to use their hands to remove the polystyrene from the box. Mike would clean it up later. For now, he was curious to see what the animatronic looked like.

Once they removed enough of the white polystyrene, the animatronic was revealed. It was a blue tiger with yellow stripes with a small plaque over his chest saying "Hi! I'm Trevor, the tiger!"

End of chapter 7

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.

From this point and onwards, it has** spoilers** for the FNAF 2.

As for the new animatronic, I will explain why I didn't use any from the FNAF 2. The reason is because Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Foxy (a.k.a. "The Mangle") were the previous versions of the main cast, which is not the case in my story. The Balloon Boy is just "silly looking" and, while I liked The Marionette he/she (don't know its gender yet) is dead in this story (I'll write its backstory alongside with Golden Freddy's later on). That's why I had to create a new animatronic.

Also, I'm a bit disappointed with FNAF 2. It is lazy writing at its finest because this is a rushed game. I've seen countless discussion of whether or not this is a prequel or sequel to the original FNAF game. No point in discussing it anymore. It has elements that point out that it's is a prequel (the paycheck saying that it's 1987) and elements that point out that it's a sequel (the animatronics from the first game being broken and replaced, the pizzeria being reopened and the mention to the old security office). This is a shame actually. The creator of this game had built an interesting lore only to throw it out of the window to cash in as fast as possible, while this game is hyped.


	8. Dark Clouds Ahead

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks FNAF fan, Truephan, Soul-Winged Arrows, kitty tokyo uzumaki, guest, Potatoesss, Akki Lira, Negaishippingishappening12 and Devious Writer for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

6)Just to clarify a thing for you all: when I said that the narrative of FNAF 2 was bad, I meant that the Phone Guy spoke of the doors and energy management as if he was talking about the FNAF 1's place. However, FNAF 2 is a prequel, so it doesn't make sense for him to speak like that story wise (however, gameplay wise it was to teach the players how it was different from the first game).

* * *

Mike had asked the animatronics to help him remove Trevor from the box and place him on the floor. Freddy grabbed the tiger by the front legs and Bonnie picked him up by the legs just as Mike had told.

"Thanks, guys," Mike said, grateful for their assistance. Without them, he didn't know if he even would have been able to open the box, much less lift a six-hundred pound robot.

Now that the tiger was out of the box, everyone could give the newcomer a good look. He was slender looking, almost like foxy, but a few inches shorter than him. Mike opened the eyelids to check on the eyes and saw that they were colored green, however they were quite rusty.

The man figured that the robot might be in bad shape given the fact that he was never once used or maintained ever since it was created. He couldn't help but find it odd to create an animatronic and never once activate it.

"Can you guys help me remove his costume? I need to see the condition his endoskeleton is in." Mike said, getting up to get his tool kit.

"Sure," Bonnie said, before he and the others approached and carefully removed the blue tiger's costume to reveal the metallic skeleton underneath it.

They could tell that their newest friend was in a bad state. He was rusty pretty much everywhere, his right arm and leg couldn't move well and his jaw was loose.

"Oh, boy…" Mike said as he examined more problems with the robot before him.

He then went towards a table near him and picked up a worksheet and started filling in a detailed summary of Trevor's condition. He would have to show that to his boss in order for him to buy the necessary replacements for some parts of his body. For instance, Mike concluded that the fingers from his right hand were severally damaged and he was almost certain that they would have to be replaced.

Upon seeing his expression, Chica asked, "Is he in that bad of a shape?"

Mike then looked at him and sighed, "Yeah…Mr. Fazbear is going to have to spend some good money to get everything he needs to be fully functional again. And I'm not sure if this would be a good time to tell him that."

The others knew all too well what he meant by that. But it couldn't be helped since it was Fazbear himself who ordered Mike to fix it. He couldn't possibly blame Mike for the costs of the animatronic's repair.

But, again, the man wasn't known for having that much of a generous heart.

Mike sighed as he said, "This is probably going to take the whole night…You guys can leave and go have some fun."

"Scream if something happens," Chica said giggling before she left to take a look at some letters some of the kids wrote to her, which she didn't have time to read beforehand. She knew that some kids liked to write down their comments, praises, suggestions in form of letters and deliver them to an employee who would them later drop the latters at a box in the backstage for the animatronics to read.

Bonnie and Freddy, having already read the letters addressed to them, also excused themselves as they went to get the laptop to play with it to pass some time.

Foxy then patted him on his back and replied, "I'll keep ye some company."

Mike smiled and said, "You sure? I'll be examining him and filling out paperwork most of the time."

Foxy nodded and said, with a grin, "Aye. It'll be less borin' if ye talk a little with a friend while you do it. Besides, I can help too since ye don't have many muscles."

Mike chuckled, "Rub salt in the wound, why don't you?"

Foxy replied, "That was for earlier when you made fun of my name."

Mike looked mischievously at him and replied, "So, I take that Freddy and Chica will also face your wrath?"

Foxy shrugged and replied, "I'll think of a way to get back at them later."

Mike gave a light hearted laughter before he went back to work. The man kept analyzing the animatronic, checking his articulations, possible fractures in the endoskeleton and if there were any more parts that needed to be changed.

The mechanic gave a heavy sigh as he filled his report about Trevor's condition. Foxy looked at him and asked, worried, "Are ye alright, Mike? Ye look tired. Don't ye want to rest a little?"

Mike quickly shook his head, putting a smile on his face, "No, no. That's not it. It's just something I was thinking about. You don't have to worry about that."

Foxy frowned and replied, "Don't force a smile, matey. It doesn't suit ye. What is it? Don't bottle it up inside. Please tell me."

Mike put the worksheet on the table and stared at the animatronic, "It's just that now that Mr. Fazbear knows who I am, he might not want to hear about another suggestion I had…"

Foxy cocked his head to the right and asked, curious, "What suggestion?"

Mike scratched the back of his head before he replied, "Well, I thought that if I impressed Mr. Fazbear enough, he would concede to my suggestion of letting you guys walk around and interact directly with the kids again."

Foxy merely blinked, not knowing what to say.

Mike then continued, "I thought I could persuade him by saying something like having some employees accompanying the animatronics all the time to prevent any issue. And by also saying that this would bring in even more clients who would like to directly interact with you guys."

He sighed and added, "But now I don't know. Maybe I have to wait a little more and hope he doesn't fire me by then. I don't think he would take such a suggestion well from me."

"Mike…" Foxy begun, "Don't beat yerself over it. If things could go back to the way they were, it would be wonderful. But 'the now' is good, too. I've never been this happy in many, many years. The last thin' I want is to see you fired because ye tried to help us. Ye've done a lot for us already."

Then the animatronic fox looked straight into his eyes, placed his left hand over Mike's right shoulder and said, "All I want now is to have ye around and continue to have fun with us. I consider ye my best friend, Mike. Ye is pretty much family not just for me, but also to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. We all care about ye. So, please, don't do anythin' that could endanger yer job, okay?"

Mike smiled softly and genuinely this time as he replied, "Thanks a lot, Foxy. It's just that, the more I get to know you guys, the more I think it's unfair how you are treated here."

"We have a decent life here, Mike," Foxy replied.

"But none of you are allowed outside. Believe me, I've considered taking you guys for a walk at night since there are next to no people on the streets at this hour. But if someone saw the tapes and ratted me to the boss, he would fire AND sue me," Mike confessed.

Foxy then surprised Mike by hugging him, "We know ye care. That's why we care about you, too. As I just said, ye are family. Ye are a good man, but ye shouldn't worry so much. I don't like seeing ye like that…"

Mike hugged Foxy back and gently patted him on his back, "This means a lot to me, Foxy. Thanks."

After breaking their hug, Mike reached for the worksheet just before he happened to glance the clock. He could see that it was already four thirty-four in the morning and he replied, "How about I try to wrap this up as quickly as I can, so we can join the others to play with something at the computer?"

Around twenty minutes later, he finished his work, and the duo headed toward where the computer was. Just as they expected, they found Bonnie, Freddy and Chica playing a game on it and they easily joined them.

They then had their fun until six a.m., when they had to once again return to their posts to recharge for the day.

Mike waited until his boss arrived a couple of hours later to deliver him the report about Trevor's condition. The moment Mike gave him the papers, the mechanic dreaded what his boss would say.

However, the older man just hummed and said, "Oh, very well. Good job. I'll analyze it later. You can go home now. I'll inform you about my decision concerning this animatronic later. Have a nice day, Mike Schmidt."

The mechanic visibly cringed when the man uttered his full name. "Have a nice day too, sir."

Then, he did his best to leave as fast as he could from there. On one side, he thought the man was going to eat him alive, on the other, he could see from the man's expression that he was clearly upset with him.

'_At least I'm not fired…'_ he tried to console himself as he went home.

Back at the pizzeria, Fazbear dealt with the usual paperwork before he examined Mike's report about Trevor. He frowned as he read about the state the animatronic was in. He doubted Mike would lie about it, given what he had seen so far about it. But having to spend so much money on an animatronic he wasn't even really intending to use seemed like a waste.

"Have you managed to convince the board of your father's company to hire Mike?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke from the usual place.

The man wasn't as startled as before since Golden Freddy's visits were, unfortunately, becoming more and more regular. "You know, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack."

The bear puppet didn't find this comment humorous or helpful, so he asked once again, "Have you or have you not managed to have Mike moved from here?"

The man didn't like the bear's tone, but he kept that to himself. He crossed his arms and replied, "No, I haven't. It has been just one day, for crying out loud. I've called one of the board directors I'm familiar with and he said that they aren't hiring anyone at the moment. My father has retired, remember? He doesn't have any kind of prestige or power over his company anymore and, apparently, I don't have any influence there, either. All I can do is show them some reports about Mike's work here and hope he gets hired."

"Try to hasten it. The plan of distracting him with Trevor has only partially succeeded. It didn't stop him from interacting with the animatronics and treat them like normal human beings. You know this is dangerous."

The man's frown deepened, "Look, I'm doing the best I can. And for God's sake don't try to murder him or send him to the hospital by making one of the animatronics attack him again. The pizzeria would not survive another blow like this. And I don't want to be a murderer, either."

"Then, what do you suggest?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Sadly, the best we can do so things go as smoothly as possible is to just wait. I'll stick with the plan I've just told you. Don't worry your little head about it. Just inform me if something horrible happens to the animatronics, okay?" Fazbear explained, trying to sound authoritative.

"Very well, then. I hope your plans won't backfire," Golden Freddy replied, not really liking the man's plans. The puppet wished Newman were there to fix everything. Golden Freddy sometimes doubted Freddy Fazbear's capacity to handle this situation.

After that, there was a small silence in the room. Annoyed by that, Fazbear asked, "Is there anything else you need to know, Golden?"

"You don't really intend to have Trevor activated, do you?" Golden Freddy asked, trying to read the man's intention.

Fazbear blinked at the sudden change of subject, sighed and replied, "I've already tried that after Foxy bit Mike. I wanted Trevor to be his replacement. But my dad refused to create more of the animatronics. He said that he didn't want to create things like them anymore…"

"Oh…Is that so?" Golden Freddy asked, curious.

Fazbear nodded. "Yes. After the first generation of animatronics went…well…rogue. My dad decided to only try it one more time. Hence the current animatronics. The man paused, stared at the puppet in front of him and added, "I thought my father had told you that."

"He didn't," was his only response.

Fazbear raised an eyebrow at such an answer and asked: "Why didn't you ask, then?"

"I cannot question my creator. It was one of directives he gave me," Golden Freddy replied.

Fazbear could now understand a little better the creature before him. The previous animatronics, which included "toy" versions of the current animatronics and some others, seldom obeyed any orders. They sang and played with children following their own agenda, not the pizzeria's.

The old animatronics were only "nice" to children because they weren't properly 'programmed' so to speak. This oversight caused further problems, such as damaging the previous location; not to mention that they wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone they've considered an adult after the pizzeria closed down. They were cold and often times menacing when it came to interacting with adults. In fact, one of the security guards, Jeremy Fitzgerald was even almost killed by them one night back in 1982[1].

After that incident, both Newman and his son agreed to create some kind of way to subdue the rogue animatronics; and if that didn't work, they agreed to get rid of them if they should become more rebellious. They were especially worried about a puppet called 'The Marionette' and made a special wind up music box that would keep him passive as long as it continued playing.

But little did they know that the whole deal with the music box had no real power over the puppet. It was a nothing but a mind game the Marionette liked to play on his creators. And it was the perfect smokescreen for him to carry out his most devious plans. In fact, he had appointed himself the 'keeper of the order' of the establishment—and he intended to keep that title.

His first order of business was to get rid himself of the pretense of liking children.

That plan became a reality sooner than he had expected—though he eagerly took advantage of the situation.

One day a deranged man invaded the pizzeria. Although the Marionette's first inclination was to attack the adult like the others, he changed his mind when he realized he could use the man to murder a few children.

Luckily for the Fazbear family, everyone deemed the perpetrator insane once he started blabbing about how a puppet encouraged him to strangle and kill five little children. But Newman and his son were now more alarmed about the Marionette. They realized that since the Marionette could move around easily and even influence the animatronics to do its bidding, the only solution was to create another being just like it, but with an undying loyalty to Freddy Fazbear and Newman Fazbear. That's why Golden Freddy was created.

So, the yellow bear had to sneak around on a night Marionette intended to attack another security guard. He surprised it from behind and….destroy it.

Freddy Fazbear never once questioned how a lifeless looking being like Golden Freddy could have torn Marionette apart, even its mask was broken in half. At that point, he was too scared to even ask.

Once Marionette was gone, Golden Freddy forced the other animatronics to shut down, so they could be properly destroyed and buried somewhere. Newman didn't even want to recycle any of their body parts. Instead he focused on some old models he still had and decided to give them a much more…obedient personality.

Freddy's father often blamed himself for his naivety when it came to creating that first generation of animatronics. It clearly showed that he had made a mistake when creating them. Something he hoped to have addressed this time with this second generation.

"So, yeah, my father had thought of creating more animatronics in the future, but he had decided to stop creating them after Trevor was made. That incident with Foxy even made him more adamant against creating others. Besides, he's too old to deal with this stuff anymore even if he wanted to do it again," Fazbear concluded, rubbing his temples.

"I see…But why haven't you asked your father to teach you the craft?" Golden Freddy asked, curious once again.

"I don't want to deal with that crap. If one little thing goes wrong, I can be killed. My father warned me so when he created you guys," the owner of the pizzeria responded, hoping that it would satisfy the puppet.

Golden Freddy was silent for a few moments and then he spoke, "I understand it now. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll report to you later, if something happens."

With that, the puppet simply vanished as if it wasn't even there.

The man sighed and started to regret his 'no alcoholic beverages at the pizzeria' rule. He felt like he needed a strong drink every time Golden Freddy spoke with him.

* * *

Away from the pizzeria, and at an average looking blue-painted house, a group of eight men gathered to discuss their latest plan. They were in a room with a table at the center, and a map with a blueprint of a place was on top of it.

"So, how do we proceed?" asked a curly black-haired man called Mark after crossing his arms and staring at the map.

"I've went to that pizzeria and asked about available dates for parties this month. They'll host a birthday one in a week, on Saturday, the twenty-second of this month, at four p.m.," replied another one with blond hair, called Thomas.

"I suppose that's when we'll strike. Do we have everything?" replied Hubert, a bald man with a moustache.

A fourth man with red hair and a beard who called himself Dave and was the boss of the group spoke, "Yes. I've already collected all the guns and masks we need. We'll strike at half past four to make sure the pizzeria is crowded."

Paul, yet another man who had long black hair and a goatee, snickered as he replied, "We'll rob them all clean. I used to go there as a kid. That place is creepy as hell. I've never understood why it was, and still is, so popular. But now that it's getting more money, we'll get some good cash from it."

Dave nodded and replied, "But we need to be sure. They only have one security guard during day and another one at night. We'll go in disguise and neutralize the guard, who stays here," than he placed his finger over the blueprint to show where the security room was.

Dave then continued, "Thomas, I need you to pretend that you are just a costumer and lure the security guard out of his office begging him to do something. Once you lure him out, take him through this corridor, where Mark will be waiting to get him," Looking at the other man, he continued, "Mark, you need to take him down as fast as possible. Kill him, tie him, I don't care. Just make sure to go as smoothly as possible to not let him alert the police."

"Why do I have to be the only one without a mask? The police will know who I am," Thomas complained, frowning.

Dave didn't bother to look at him, "Because they have security cameras and he would see you coming with a gun and mask from a mile away. Not to mention that the security office has some weird lockdown mechanism. If he suspects you, he won't open them. Besides, stick to the plan and the police will dismiss you as a simple bystander."

"What if he's a coward and tells me to stay inside of the security room with him?" Thomas asked, dubious of it.

"That's why you are going to be carrying a hidden gun inside your jeans and kill the guy right there, if such a thing happens. Inside of the security room there are no cameras, so nobody will know you were the one to do it. If this happens, you are the one who has to turn off all cameras. But, if things go as planned, Mark will have to be the one to do it," the boss explained.

"What do we do, boss?" said a sixth man called Karl. He was also bald and wearing a sleeveless shirt, which revealed a tribal tattoo on his right arm.

Dave looked at him and said, "You, Alex and me will go straight to the owner's office, right here," he said pointing out on the blueprint, "From there, we'll take him and force him to give us all his money. The rest of you will guard all of the customers while Otto takes their money and jewelry. Kill anyone who tries to play 'hero' or is a major pussy and runs away."

Alex, the shortest man there, and with red hair and freckles, asked, half-joking, "Does Otto take the kid's gifts, too?"

Dave also didn't bother to look at him and replied with a cold tone, "If the gift aren't open, do so. If it's something expensive, get them, too, and them in the bag I'll provide you."

Otto, who with his very short black hair, moustache and beard was the strongest man of the group, simply nodded at the orders.

Dave clapped his hands to emphasize his point and also to snap anyone who was daydreaming back to reality, "Very well, gentlemen. In a week, we'll be rich."

End of chapter 8

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.

More notes:

[1]I know Jeremy was a night security guard at 1987, but the timeline in this story has to be a bit different in order for me to add elements from the second game in it.


	9. The Robbery

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks Truephan, tinymonster24, Soul-Winged Arrows and King Domino III for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

* * *

The following week was rather uneventful for Mike and the animatronics. The mechanic spent a lot of time and effort fixing Trevor with all the parts his boss provided him. The "new" animatronic was pretty much good enough for his grand debut, but there were still a few problems concerning that.

The first and foremost issue was that Mike didn't have the program containing the animatronic's artificial intelligence nor did he have the knowledge to create such a thing. He had wondered if he could replicate it if he studied the other animatronics, but that would mean that he would have to shut them down in order to do so, which was something the man outright refused to do. After all, they were his friends, and he would never hurt them.

The other problem was that his interaction with his boss was obviously shaken. When Mike told Fazbear about Trevor, the man had simply replied, "Good job. It'll take some time for me to get the program with my father. So, keep Trevor in a good state and give me a complete detailed report on how the animatronic is at the moment."

Fazbear wanted this report mostly to show the board of his father's company Mike's skills, hoping that he would get hired by them.

Mike could only simply nod and obey his boss.

On Friday night, Mike arrived with some news for his friends, "Hey, guys, seems like tomorrow I'll have to attend a party here."

Freddy blinked, surprised and replied, "Someone you know is throwing a party here?"

Mike shook his head, "No. Actually, Mr. Fazbear asked me to help around with the security since the birthday party for some kid has a lot of guests."

A little worried, Foxy couldn't help but ask his friend, "Are ye sure about it? I mean, ye've been having a rough time since ye changed night for day thanks to this job. I can tell ye get very tired at night when ye keep awake during day as well."

Mike scratched the back of his head as he answered, "I guess so. But I can't exactly say no to my boss at the moment. Besides, I've been working here for a little over than two months. It takes more time for my body get used to this new routine."

However, Foxy insisted, "Just don't push it, okay, Mike?"

Mike smiled and replied, "Sure. Besides, he's going to pay me overtime for this, which is nice."

Bonnie chuckled, "Just don't give a step bigger than your legs. Then he looked to the other animatronics and asked, "Shouldn't we go back to our rehearsal?"

Chica then said, "Yeah. We need to finish selecting the songs we are going to play for him tomorrow. The kid's name is Daniel, right?"

Freddy nodded and finished, "Yes, it is. He looked at Mike and asked, "Sorry, Mike, but we need practice. We like for all the birthday parties to go as perfectly as possible."

The man smiled back and replied, "There's no problem. I understand that," then he turned to Foxy and asked, "Are you going to sing too?"

Foxy gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, matey, but no. I'm not a good singer. Well, I do occasionally sing a pirate song, but it's mostly to see children giggle at it. I do, however, need to select some good stories for tomorrow. I guess we can't really talk much tonight."

Mike assured his friends, "It's okay, guys. I understand. I'll use the opportunity to see if I hadn't overlooked anything on Trevor. You guys have fun."

With that, each one moved to do their own plans, so everything would be just perfect for the birthday party.

When six a.m. finally arrived, Mike had some breakfast before going home. The party wouldn't be until four p.m., so he had some time to rest. But his plans were short-lived when he got a phone call from his parents at around eight a.m. telling him that they would be visiting in about two days. Both of his parents were dentists and their clinic was going through some maintenance work, thus they had some free time to visit their son.

Mike was both happy and worried. He would love to see his parents, but he dreaded that they would find out where exactly he has been working. He knew that they wouldn't be pleased to know that he went back to Freddy's Pizzeria and, much worse, that he lied to them.

But he would think of an excuse later on. Since it was still early, he decided to go buy some groceries for him and his folks. Thankfully, the apartment Mike rented had two bedrooms, so his parents could sleep there just fine.

When the mechanic finally got back home with all the food he had bought, it was already almost midday. The traffic and lines on the supermarket were a pain to endure and he felt very tired.

Mike thought about eating and taking a nap, but he didn't trust himself that he would wake up in time to attend the party. He also cringed as he realized he couldn't afford to call his boss and tell him that he couldn't go.

The man then took a shower, prepared a meal along with some strong coffee to keep him awake and, after that he watched some television until it was time for him to get dressed for his job. This helped him to keep himself awake. At least just a little.

When one hour was left for the party to start, he got dressed with his uniform, gave a few light slaps on his own face to wake himself up, and then went to his job.

He arrived twenty minutes before everything started. He was a bit surprised how decorated things were. Balloons from different colors, party hats with the faces of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy on them with wide smiles, a big cake at the center of a big table, and a banner saying "Happy Birthday Daniel!" covered the area.

After sightseeing for a while, Mike went straight to his boss' office for instructions. The mechanic/security guard knocked on the door and heard Fazbear calling him to come inside.

Inside, Fazbear looked at his employee and said, "Good. You arrived just in time. You'll stay around Pirate's Cove and watch over kids there. There'll probably be a bunch of them listening to Foxy's stories, so make sure none of them break anything, ok?"

Mike nodded and replied, "Understood, sir. Is there anything else I need to do?"

Fazbear looked thoughtful for a second, but then he said, "Not for now. But if something happens, I'll call you."

"Very well, sir. If you'll excuse me…" Mike said before he left the room, shrugging a bit.

He then went towards the Pirate's Cove, which was as decorated as the rest of the pizzeria, and didn't see Foxy around. He stepped onto the stage and went behind the curtains to see Foxy rehearsing alone his lines.

When the pirate fox saw his friend, he smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Mike! Have the guests arrived?"

Mike replied, placing his hands in his pockets, "No. It'll be a few minutes before the guests start arriving. Not even the birthday boy has arrived yet."

Foxy tilted his head to his right side, "Oh? I hope they don't arrive too late. I can't wait to start."

But then the animatronic frowned, "Are ye alright, Mike? Ye don't look so good. Did ye get any sleep before coming here?"

Mike tried to assure his friend, "I'm fine, Foxy, don't worry about it. He suddenly yawned. He tried to cover his mouth with his right hand, but it was in vain.

Foxy, skeptically, replied, "Right…Ye really should go home. Even with Fazbear knowin' who ye are, I doubt he would fire ye for not feelin' well."

Mike looked around nervously, "Maybe…But who knows what that guy can do…"

Concerned, Foxy crossed his arms and stared at Mike, "I'm serious, Mike. If ye aren't okay, ye should go home and rest."

The man sighed and said, "How about this? If I can't stand on my own two feet or if I doze off, then I'll ask Mr. Fazbear to let me go home, deal?"

Foxy wanted to sigh as well, but his body couldn't perform such an act. "Fine. But I'll hold you on this promise."

The mechanic/security guard smiled a bit glad to have a good friend like that. But then, another employee slowly put his head through the curtains and said, "Uh…Foxy…many kids have arrived. Your show is scheduled to begin in thirty minutes. Don't be late." Then the man looked at Mike, frowned and asked, "Who are you? You aren't supposed to be here."

Mike quickly answered, "Hi. I'm Mike. I'm the mechanic and the night security guard. Mr. Fazbear asked me to come here and help during this party. You can ask him, if you want."

"I'm Anthony. And no…it's okay. Finish whatever maintenance you are doing quickly, alright?" After that, the man rushed back and almost sprinted away from the Pirate's Cove. He didn't want to be anywhere near Foxy. He had heard gossips from the other employees about the pirate fox and he didn't know how Mike could be near a "dangerous" robot.

Funny how an accident can ruin someone's reputation.

But Foxy knew better and learned to ignore people like Anthony. He had his friends, who actually cared about him, and it was enough for the animatronic.

"Fine, but I'll hold ye by yer word," Foxy warned him while pointing the index finger of his left hand at Mike.

"Okay, dad," Mike chuckled as he started to walk out of the stage and added, "Oh, and give these kids a great time."

"That's what I always do, matey," Foxy said, now smiling a bit.

Sometime later, Foxy began his show for the kids who were already there. Meanwhile, another group of kids were watching Freddy, Bonnie and Chica play some songs for them; and a third group was just playing some games in the arcade machines at the place.

Around five p.m., Thomas walked into the pizzeria and tried to act natural by walking to a table nearest to the path he had to take to get to the security office. He sat down and ordered just a slice of mozzarella pizza and a soda.

He had to arrive a bit earlier than his accomplices to not draw suspicion to him. He waited impatiently for his cue. Meanwhile, he just looked around and saw a bunch of people partying and he could even see Freddy and his band performing. He just shrugged and avoided looking at them. He found it bizarre to see a bunch of robots singing. He just assumed there was a playback and someone was controlling them from somewhere in the place.

His pizza and soda arrived and he forced himself to eat since he wasn't really hungry. After he finished his slice, he slowly slurped his soda through the straw as he resisted the urge to look at his watch so as not to look suspicious in the security cameras.

Then suddenly, a group of five men burst through the front door. They were all holding handguns and all had long sleeved black shirts, jeans and black masks covering their whole faces with holes just around their eyes and mouths.

Dave quickly yelled for everyone in the room, "Nobody move! If you can't tell, this is a robbery. If you don't want to get hurt, don't scream, don't try call the police, or try to play the hero. Cooperate and you all will be able to go back home safely."

Pretending to be panicking, Thomas then dashed through the corridor. Dave and the other robbers avoided looking at their accomplice to give the impression that they didn't see him running. But nobody did pay much attention to Thomas, since they all were terrified looking at the thieves.

Dave organized his team. He ordered Hubert and Paul to go check the other areas of the pizzeria and gather everyone there, so they could keep an eye on them.

As for Thomas, he rushed to the security office, hoping that Mark and Otto had broken into the backdoor and assumed their positions. Mark was to remain hidden on in a storage closet and have Thomas guide the security guard there, so he could sneak up on them. Otto's job was to check for any person on the backside of the pizzeria and then move to the kitchen to order everyone in his path to join the others at the front hall of the establishment.

Once Thomas arrived on the security office, his eyes went wide when he saw the security guard, named Clark, picking up the phone to call the police.

"Dude, You have to do something! They are stealing from everyone and they might kill or hurt someone," Thomas shouted, startling the guard who stopped dialing '911'. midway.

"I'm going to call the police, remain here while we wait for them," Clark said, hanging up the phone since the connection time expired.

When he was about to dial again, Thomas grabbed his arms and told him seriously, "By the time the police arrives, they'll be long gone. Don't you have any kind of weapon?"

"I-I only have a taser gun…" the guard said picking the weapon from his belt.

Thomas tried his best to not snicker. "Wow…The owner doesn't even give the employees a real gun. This place is begging to be robbed clean." But he kept with his façade and added, "This will have to do. I've heard that one of them is running around trying to get to the kitchen. If we hurry, we can disarm them and you can use the gun to defend this place."

Clark started to sweat. He wasn't trained for this. He didn't even know how to shoot. "But, I…"

Thomas then cut him off, "Listen, everyone is depending on you. If you can defend this place, I bet your boss is going to give you a hefty raise. But, first, we need to save those people. I'll help you."

The tactics of mixing fear with the prospect of a good reward often drove humans to make horrible decisions. Unfortunately, this was the case.

"Don't you think we should call the cops and then do that?" Clark insisted, looking at the phone.

Thomas groaned, "We are wasting too much time on this! You can't just say 'My pizzeria is being robbed, help!' You'll have to give a load of information to them and if someone ends up dying because of that, it'll be your fault."

Clark flinched and put the phone down, "I guess you're right…God...I hope nothing bad happens to me…Let's go."

Thomas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and guided the other man to the designed area. Once they were in front of the closet, whose door was just a little bit open, where Mark was hiding, Thomas spoke loudly, "I think we are near him. Be careful."

Clark thought it was a bit weird for him to speak so loudly when he should be whispering to not draw attention to themselves, but before the security guard could hush him, the door opened up swiftly and then Mark jumped out on the man and kicked him very hard on the stomach. The kick thrust the guard so hard against the wall that the man hit the back of his head there, knocking him unconscious.

Mark blinked a couple of times before saying, "Lame…" After that, he looked at Thomas, who raised his hands and feigned surprise.

"Please don't hurt me, 'Mr. Thief'. I have a wife and children."

Mark gave a mocking laugh, knowing that Thomas was just pretending. Then Mark pointed his gun at him, which made the other man flinch a little. "Don't move, or I'll shoot, smartass. You tie up this guy and then you'll come with me, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Thomas replied, not liking to be the one on the end of the stick on this situation.

Once Thomas was finished tying up Clark, he was roughly pushed by Thomas, who ordered him to go back to the others.

* * *

As for Hubert and Paul, they had arrived at the Pirate's Cove, finding many more parents and kids to rob. They pointed their guns at them and told them to be quiet and follow the orders.

Needless to say, many kids were terrified and the adults there didn't want to endanger them, or themselves for that matter. However, a woman turned to Mike, who was taken by surprise by all this, and frantically said, "Do something!"

The two thieves looked in the direction the woman was looking and saw a man dressed in a security uniform. They both frowned because they didn't expect to see more guards at that hour.

Mike's mouth was open and he didn't know what to say. He didn't even bring any kind of weapon with him. In his drowsy state, he had forgotten to bring his own taser gun along when he left home.

Paul pointed his gun at Mike, who quickly raised his arms to show that he wasn't armed.

Recovering from the shock, Foxy quickly told the two men, "Please lads, there's no need for this. There are kids nearby. Don't do anything that you'll regret." However, the animatronic had said this last sentence in a threatening way. He would be damned if he would let those two thugs hurt anyone there.

"Are you a guy in a suit? Take off that stupid costume and get over here," Hubert commanded, pointing his gun at him.

Foxy was unfazed by the gesture. He knew what guns were and how dangerous they were…to humans, at least. Even if he shot straight at his core processor, they couldn't harm him, since there was a thick lay of metal protecting it. Besides, he and the other robots didn't feel any kind of physical pain.

"I assure ye I'm a robot. Look," Foxy opened his mouth for them to see the mechanic parts inside of it.

The thief shrugged, remembering those stories about how the robots there could interact with people. Both of the robbers dismissed it as simply being part of some program that activates in case of a robbery.

"Fine, but don't move, freak," Hubert said before turning to Paul, "Hey, take this guy backstage and tie him up or something."

Paul nodded and quickly approached Mike while pointing his gun at him and growling, "Keep moving and don't do anything funny."

Paul and all the robbers doubted that the robots could even leave their stages since they never saw them wandering around.

Mike was about to comply, when he heard Foxy saying, "Hey, What are ye doin'?"

Mike saw Foxy almost stepping off of the stage and he feared that the animatronic might do something drastic. If there weren't hostages nearby, Mike would have let the robot act as he pleased. Instead, Mike insisted, "Don't, Foxy! It'll be alright."

The pirate fox was about to protest when he remembered that one bad move on his part and someone could get hurt. He simply hoped his friend wouldn't be hurt. Foxy clenched his left hand, hating for feeling powerless to help Mike and everyone else there.

Paul then started to take Mike to the backstage area, while Hubert forced all the adults and kids to move to the front hall of the pizzeria.

The thief made Mike to tell him where there might be some chains or ropes. Mike swallowed dry when he had no choice but to lead him to the workshop area where he was working on Trevor. There were some ropes there.

Once they got there, Paul smirked and lied, "Easy, there. You don't want to end up dead just like that other security guard, right? One of my friends here already took care of him. I must say that you made one poor career choice."

The man was having fun threatening Mike like that, who was now sweating cold and visibly trembling. He thought he could have a little bit more fun at the mechanic's expense, "Or maybe I should just shoot you here. I'm not sure…Pass me those ropes."

Mike's heart skipped a beat. He thought that the man was actually thinking of killing him. _'If I don't do anything, I'll die…I don't want to die!'_

Mike reached with his trembling hands and grabbed a rope as he tried to think of a plan. He had to act quickly, so he just threw the ropes high, almost reaching the ceiling, to the man, whose attention was turned to the ropes instead of Mike.

"Watch it, you idi…" but Paul couldn't finish his sentence. Mike tackled him and struggled to get the gun from the robber. Mike held the gun with his right hand and tried to punch the man with his left one.

The mechanic managed to hit the other man about twice on the face. Paul screamed in pain, but he gathered his own strength to close in the distance between the two and then head-butt Mike on his face, making him feel a bit dizzy.

However, the security guard wasn't going to just let the man win this._ 'If I survive this, I'm so going to the gym every single day,_' Mike thought as he struggled with the man, now trading punches with one hand while the two tried to take the gun with the other one.

The fight went on for a while until there was the sound of a gunshot.

Mike stopped as he could believe what had just happened. Paul had managed to shoot him straight in his belly. The pain was unbelievable.

Paul used this moment, to kick Mike away in Trevor's direction and yelled, "You bastard!"

The thief shot three more times, one hitting his chest two times and another shot in his belly. Mike's breathing started to become frantic as he fell on the ground with his uniform being soaked with his own blood. _'No…NO…This can't be happening…Please…no…'_ Mike thought as his vision started to get dark.

Paul simply spat on Mike, "Serves you right, asshole."

After that, he rushed back to where his accomplices where.

* * *

At the main area, all kids hugged their parents, alongside with the staff members of the pizzeria, as they gave away all their money, watches, jewelry and any other thing that could fetch a good price.

Dave, Alex and Karl had gone to fetch Fazbear from his office and currently, there were three of the thieves there. Technically, there were four of them since Thomas was there, but he wasn't going to blow his cover.

Otto gathered the people's belongings while Hubert and Mark pointed their guns at the people there.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stared at the situation in horror, not knowing what they should do. Just like Foxy, they feared doing something drastic and endangering the people there.

"What should we do?" Chica whispered to her two friends.

Bonnie frowned, "I don't know…Maybe if nobody does anything, they'll leave everyone alone." After pausing for a second, he frowned in displeasure before saying in a hushed voice, "But some of them talked about going after Mr. Fazbear. Do you think they might kill him?"

As much as Freddy sometimes disliked his boss, he didn't wish the man dead, "Maybe…" He looked around and couldn't see Foxy or Mike around, "I wonder what Mike and Foxy are doing. I guess Foxy came to the same conclusion as us."

"They've taken all kids from Pirate's cove here. Maybe they've just tied Mike up somewhere and Foxy can't do anything or they would hurt him," Chica conjectured.

"Who knows…but if we do something, it must be now, while there are only three of them here," Freddy said.

"But what? We can't exactly approach them by singing and dancing," Bonnie explained.

Freddy's eyes opened wide as he smiled and said, "That's it, Bonnie! This is what we are going to do…" Then he quickly explained his plans to his friends, who thought that it could actually work.

"Good afternoon, my dear guests, it's almost time for the Sing-a-long birthday song." Freddy said cheerfully as he stepped out of the stage and slowly walked towards the people there, holding his microphone near his mouth.

Bonnie and Chica also came out of the stage with big goofy smiles on their faces as well. The bunny was playing a guitar and the chick was holding combo keyboard-guitar known as a keytar.

"What the hell is it doing?" Otto asked, confused.

"How am I supposed to know? That fox in the other room also acted a bit weird, but it didn't leave the stage. I guess they think we are guests for the party," Hubert explained.

Mark couldn't help, but to snicker, "Seriously? How defective are those things?" The man then approached and knocked Freddy's head a couple of times. "Say a joke, you creepy thing!"

Freddy held his annoyance and kept his smile as he said, "Hi, I'm Freddy. Are you a birthday boy, too? What's your name?"

Mark laughed more and said, "Man, this is priceless!"

Otto and Hubert approached Mark and angrily said, "Quit fooling around! We have work to do here."

Hubert nodded and looked at the animatronics, getting really close to Bonnie, "Go back to your stages now or we'll hurt them. Can you freaks understand that?"

Freddy then said, "How about if we sing 'good night, bad burglars'?"

The three man didn't understand what he meant until it was too late. Freddy quickly moved his right hand and sucker-punched Otto, knocking him out. Before the other two could react, Chica and Bonnie let go of their instruments and did the same to Mark and Hubert.

Thomas and the other people there just looked surprised at the scene. Freddy then turned to the people there and said, "You guys need to go before the others return. Call the police. But only after you are safe and sound."

Then, the three of them searched the thieves for any hidden guns to put them away, just in case the thieves woke up.

"But what about our stuff? Shouldn't we get them first?" Thomas said, trying to buy time for his friends to arrive.

Bonnie frowned; and pointing to the gray sacks on the floor, said, "It would take too much time for each one of you search through those bags. We'll keep those bags and we'll give them to the police once they arrive. You can come to collect your belongings later. Your lives are more important than that, don't you think?"

The adults murmured with each other and agreed with it.

Chica approached some of the kids and kneeled down to speak with them, "We are very sorry that you had to go through this. Now go with your mommies and daddies back home safe and sound, okay?"

Some kids nodded, but most of them kept thanking the animatronics as they rushed with their families out of the pizzeria. They even called them heroes.

The three animatronics felt good hearing this, but then they remembered to rescue their boss. But first, once they were all alone, the animatronics gathered the guns and crushed them with their hands. They didn't want to do it in front of the kids because such display of strength could scare some of them. Well, it would mostly scare their parents. They knew that some other kids would find it cool.

"I'll go tell Foxy that all costumers have fled. He can join us in finding and beating the rest of those idiots that dared to attack our home," Chica said angrily.

"Calm down a bit, Chica. But, you are right. Go tell Foxy, while Freddy and I tie up those guys here. Those banners will have to do. Help me out, Freddy," Bonnie said as he reached to remove one of the 'happy birthday' banners and use it as a rope.

Freddy helped taking a couple more banners to tie the three bandit's legs together and a few extra ones for the remaining criminals in the establishment.

As for Chica, she got to Foxy and told him about what had just happened. The pirate was very relieved to know that the costumers were safe and out of harm's way.

He then told Chica, "We need to go help Mike. One thief went with him to the backstage area and they hadn't returned yet."

Chica frowned, getting worried as well, but she said, "I can't go with you, Foxy. There are three more criminals here and they went after Mr. Fazbear. Bonnie, Freddy and I will go after them. Try seeing if the robber is alone or distracted. You're the fastest of us, so I guess you can take him by surprise."

Foxy nodded, understanding that his friends also had to hunt down the three remaining bad guys. "I'll bring that thief to the front hall to be tied up once I find him."

Chica agreed and went back to her other friends. Bonnie and Freddy wrapped the remaining banners around their necks in order to use them against the other perpetrators. After they were done, the three of them quickly went towards their boss' office, which was on the other side of the pizzeria. Once they got around a corner, they immediately backed up.

Dave, Alex and Karl were still outside of the door, banging on it and even cussing while demanding, "GET OUT OF THERE, YOU DAMNED OLD MAN!"

Dave got tired of waiting, drew his gun, pointed it at the doorknob and fired a couple of times. To his horror, the bullets rebounded, hitting the criminal on both of his legs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dave shouted as he fell on the ground. He couldn't understand how could the bullets hit him on the legs from such angle, however, the man dismissed it as simply being extremely unlucky.

"What are these doors even made of? They are made of wood, aren't they?" Karl snarled as he tried to kick the door open again, without any success.

Alex reached down, scooped his boss under one of his shoulders and lifted him up as he said, "They must be made of metal on the inside and the wood is just for show." He then looked at his wounded boss and asked, worried, "What should we do? I think we should get to the others and flee with the money we already got. He must be calling the police right now!"

Dave cussed once more before saying, "Fine! I'll get this son of a bitch some other day. Let's get the others and leave."

However, when they turned, they could only see three very enraged animatronics. They didn't even have time to scream as Freddy, Bonny and Chica knocked the three of them out quite easily. After all, they were much stronger than an average human.

Bonnie and Freddy unwrapped the banners and used them to tie the three men together, just like they did to the others. Afterwards, they would find and destroy their guns, just like they did before.

Meanwhile, Chica knocked on the door, _'Funny, it does seem to be simply made of wood'_, and asked, "Mr. Fazbear? Are you alright? We took care of the thieves. Freddy and Bonnie are tying them at the moment."

"Chica?" came a voice from the other side of the door, "Is everything clear?"

The chick responded, "Well, Foxy is going after the last guy, it seems. I guess he must be finishing about now."

Fazbear was trembling on the other side. He knew his animatronics' voices all too well and he was aware that they would not do anything to endanger his life. They couldn't do such a thing even if they wanted to, anyway.

The man slowly opened the door and saw the three animatronics alongside with the tied up bandits. He breathed much more calmly now. "Is everyone alright?"

Chica nodded, "Yes. All the costumers and even the employees had gone home. We asked them to, actually. We thought that it would be better this way."

Fazbear frowned a bit. He didn't like the fact that his employees ran away like that. But, given the circumstances, he couldn't exactly blame the animatronics for asking them to go.

"I've already called the police. Carry these scums to where you tied up the others. Then, when we get there, Bonnie will go after Foxy, while Chica and Freddy stand guard with me while we wait for the police to arrive," Fazbear explained as he tried to walk as far from the criminals and as close as possible to the animatronics.

* * *

As for Foxy, he ran through the backstage area trying to find Mike. However, he came across Paul first. The man was startled at seeing the animatronic and quickly raised his gun and pointed it at Foxy.

The robot gave a growl sound and dashed in zig-zag towards the man. The man fired twice at Foxy and missed both times before running out of ammo.

"Crap, I should have reloaded!" Paul blurted before Foxy swiftly went past him and hit him with the back of his hand on the man's nape, making him fall unconscious.

Foxy grinned with his victory. He kneeled down to grab the man and take him to where Chica had told him to, imagining that Mike was just tied up somewhere. However, Foxy's smile disappeared as he recalled what the man had just said and done.

The animatronic didn't know much about guns, but he was sure that they could fire more than just twice and the man said so himself that he should had reloaded it.

Foxy's expression then filled with horror as he got up and dashed through the corridors and every room after his friend.

'He has to be alright. Please be alright.'

After roaming for a while, Foxy finally arrived at the workshop room where Mike was.

"MIKE!" Foxy shouted as he ran towards his friend and kneeled down to check him. There were four holes in total in his torso and there was a lot of blood coming out of them.

Foxy didn't even try shaking him to try wake him up, fearing to lose more time. He just held Mike in his arms and dashed back to the entrance.

"Mike, please wake up! Mike!" Foxy pleaded as he rushed, hoping that his voice could wake him up.

He refused to let his friend die. Foxy thought that if he were fast enough, he could ask the someone to call an ambulance. Foxy's pirate outfit got stained with his friend's blood, but the robot couldn't care less about it.

The pirate fox would give his very existence away in order to save Mike's life.

But it didn't matter anymore…

Mike was already dead.

End of chapter 9

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.

Just another thing, the story isn't over. It's pretty much halfway through plot wise.


	10. Revenge Plot

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks Truephan, Virgofox28, Soul-Winged Arrows, King Domino III, Bravelove, DustyToonlink, the three guests, TheMeOfTheUniverse, Fearless Turtle, France1, RegularShowMemorabilia, Owl Silhouette, Negaishippingishappening12, Wolfy The Animatronic, DragoonMaster11, Leo2flyt, MaximalDeity and Ninuhuju for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

6)Merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *

Foxy ran as fast as he could while holding Mike in his arms. Once he got to the entrance hall, he saw his friends, his boss and six tied up criminals. However, Foxy couldn't care less about those thieves.

"Please, Mr. Fazbear, ye have to help Mike!" Foxy begged as he got near him.

The man was confused at first, "What's wrong…"

Once he saw Mike bloodied body, however, he quickly picked his cellphone and started calling an ambulance.

"I think it would be better if you placed him on the floor, Foxy. I don't think it's good to move him around much with those wounds. Let's wait for the doctors," Bonnie said, looking at the mechanic worriedly.

Foxy's voice was trembling, which was odd given that he didn't have vocal cords, "I gu-ess y-ye are right…"

He carefully placed the man on the floor of the pizzeria. The pirate fox stared at Mike's body, horrified that his friend had lost so much blood. He hoped that the doctors would arrive soon to help him before it was…

"I…don't think he's breathing, guys…" Chica suddenly said, covering her beak with her hands and with her eyes wide open.

"What?!" Foxy exclaimed as he stared at the mechanic's chest. It wasn't moving.

The four animatronics kneeled down to better inspect it and they all looked shocked to see that Mike wasn't breathing.

The pirate fox looked desperately at his boss, "Please, Mr. Fazbear. Do somethin'!"

The owner of the pizzeria was no doctor. But he at least knew how to check for a pulse. He kneeled down like the others and checked for any vital sign. After a whole minute checking Mike, he sighed and told the others, "I'm sorry…He's dead…"

The world had frozen for Foxy for one second. But he then yelled, "WHAT DO YE MEAN HE'S DEAD? YE JUST HELD HIS WRIST AND NECK FOR A FEW SECONDS!"

Freddy quickly intervened, "Calm down, Foxy. Yelling at him won't solve anything. Let's wait for the medics to arrive. Getting hysterical will not help Mike!"

However, Foxy didn't want to hear any of that, "NO!" He grabbed Fazbear by the collar of his shirt and demanded, "YE CAN'T LET MIKE DIE. PLEASE DO SOMETHIN'!"

Foxy's expression showed a mix of pain, anger and fear. The robot was trembling as he said those things.

"Let me go, Foxy…We can work this out. Once the police arrive, they'll get those men and they'll pay for what they did to Mike," Fazbear tried to reason with the robot. He knew that his animatronics wouldn't be able to actually hurt him; however, Foxy was scaring him a little bit.

However, the mention of the criminals didn't sooth Foxy's anger. It had the opposite effect, actually. "He was the one that attacked Mike…He did this to him…I shouldn't have just knocked him out back there…"

"Foxy?" Bonnie asked, a little bit creeped out by his friend's voice tone. Everyone else there shared Bonnie's opinion on that.

Foxy tried to get up with the sole thought of returning to the place where Paul was unconscious. However, as soon as the pirate fox tried to do so, he seemed to have been turned off. If it weren't for Freddy quickly catching him, he would have fell over Mike.

"What happened to him?" Freddy asked, concerned, before he took his friend a bit farther from Mike and laid him on the floor.

Fazbear blinked a couple of times before he said, "…Maybe he overheated. An…old diagnosis from a mechanic many years ago said that Foxy was prone to shut down if he felt very strong emotions. That's why he acted so weird back in 1987 and also now."

The man would never tell the animatronics the truth. Once he learned that it was Golden Freddy that controlled Foxy all those years ago, he wouldn't put it past him to have shut down Foxy once more before he did something drastic.

Bonnie couldn't help, but frown, "Really? Then why didn't you tell him about it? Or any of us, for that matter?"

Fazbear didn't like his tone and replied, "Because I never thought it would happen again. Just take him to Pirate's Cove. Once he reboots, he should be fine. But I'll have to look for another mechanic to check on him later."

That line managed to anger all the animatronics. "You are thinking of replacing Mike already?" Chica spat, getting up.

Fazbear cringed. It wasn't his intention to sound insensitive. "Listen, I'm as sad as you guys are, but you guys can't deny that you still need a mechanic for regular maintenance."

The animatronics' eyes narrowed at that. While the man had a point, it still troubled them to know that he was already talking about business.

However, before anything else could be said, they've heard some sirens outside.

"Looks like the police finally arrived…" Freddy commented with bitterness drenching his voice.

Four policemen entered into the pizzeria and quickly saw Fazbear, the animatronics, tied up criminals and Mike's body.

"I'm officer Drake. What happened here?" asked the policeman, pointing his gun to the floor because he didn't think that there wouldn't be any immediate danger.

Fazbear quickly got up and introduced himself, "I'm Frederick Fazbear, owner of this establishment. These seven men tried to rob my pizzeria, but they were stopped."

"Seven?" asked a second cop, called Allan, a bit confused. He pointed at Mike and asked, since he was only seeing six tied men, "Is he one of them?"

Fazbear noticed that the comment made the animatronics give the policeman a death glare. Before they could make a scene, the middle aged man said, "No! His name is Mike Schmidt. He was my employee. He was murdered by another man, who is currently unconscious somewhere backstage."

"We'll need to investigate. Josh, Edward, go check out for that man. Are you sure these are all the perpetrators?" Drake asked.

Fazbear nodded, but before the two cops left he quickly said, "I have a security guard as well. I don't know where he is. Please check if he's alright."

The two cops nodded and went inside with their guns ready.

Fazbear turned to the animatronics and said, "Take Foxy back to Pirate's Cove and try to remove his pirate outfit off. Leave it on my desk. I'll try to have it cleaned later. I'll deal with the situation here."

As much as they hated to admit it, they had to let Fazbear deal with the cops. However, before they got up, they gave Mike one last look and said their silent goodbyes. They would miss him terribly.

Nevertheless, Drake told them, "It's for the best that you all remain here. I'll need to interview all of you and we need to call an ambulance for those two."

Fazbear had to intervene, "I've already called an ambulance for poor Mike, but he has already passed away…As for Foxy, he just malfunctioned."

"Malfunctioned?" Allan asked, finding it strange. "Come on, now. Remove those costumes. You don't have to be dressed for the job while we ask questions."

Fazbear gave a nervous chuckle, "My good officer, these four aren't human. They are animatronics, robots. They are programmed to entertain and protect the people in this pizzeria. You can see in the footage how they have acted."

Then he added, "Besides, it would be a little weird for a policeman to fill in a testimony of a machine, don't you think?"

The animatronics frowned at those hurtful comments. They knew they were machines, but they had feelings too. Yet, they hadn't complained because they knew that if they complained, it would cause more trouble for them and they have already gone through a lot already. They've opened their mouths and revealed all the mechanic parts inside to prove them that they were indeed robots.

"I guess you're right. You can go." Drake said.

Then Freddy and Bonnie picked Foxy up and carried him to the Pirate's Cove alongside Chica. The three of them had a mix of sorrow and anger in their expressions.

Fazbear actually felt sorry for them, and while his businessman side told him not to, he decided to close the pizzeria for a week. Not just to let people forget about the incident, but also to give the animatronics some time to rest and recover from this incident.

The owner of the establishment then started to tell the policemen everything he knew.

* * *

At midnight, the animatronics woke up after recharging. Chica and Bonnie gathered at the entrance hall, only to found the place cleaned where Mike once was. It seemed surreal.

Just one night ago a good friend was there with them, and on the next one, he wasn't. And he would never return. This filled them with grief. They didn't know what to do or say. They had never gone through something like this before.

The 'Bite of 87' was different because they were never told what had happened to Mike, so they had hoped that the kid had been okay.

"I'll miss him…" Chica said, covering her chest with her arms as if hugging herself.

Bonnie placed a hand over her shoulder and said, "We all are…He was a great guy."

Chica cringed. She hated to speak about Mike in the past tense.

They were interrupted by Freddy, who came running towards them as fast as he could. "Have you guys seen Foxy? He's not at the Pirate's Cove," Freddy asked, both curious and worried.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other and both said that they hadn't seen him yet that night. Mike and Foxy were best friends and the man's death affected him greatly. They feared for their friend and wanted to show him some support.

The trio then started to walk around the pizzeria calling out for him. After searching for a few minutes, they've found him in one of the dining rooms. He was sitting on a chair looking at something on the laptop.

"Foxy?" Chica asked as they approached him from behind.

The pirate fox didn't reply. He was sitting there wearing his old brown pants. He wasn't wearing his pirate outfit, but he his fox costume was a new one, so he didn't have any rips on the costume like he used to. He just kept scrolling down and looking at the page. The other three animatronics were curious and read what Foxy was looking at.

It was a local news website about the robbery that had happened earlier. It displayed the identities of the seven caught criminals, the police station where they were being kept, and also about Mike's death.

They didn't know why Foxy was reading about it, but before they could ask, Foxy opened a search engine on the browser and typed the name of the police station and looked for its address. Once he had the address, he looked for it on the town map.

He started to search for the shortest path between the pizzeria and the police station…

"NO! You are not doing that!" Freddy yelled at him.

Foxy simply ignored what his friend had said. After memorizing the map, he simply got up from the chair and tried to walk towards the exit, only to be blocked by the other robots.

"Move," Foxy said with a serious expression. They could see that the fox's eyes expressed anger and hollowness.

However, they wouldn't let their friend commit such a mistake.

"Foxy, you are not going to leave the pizzeria! What do you even intend to do? Get to the police station, ask where the criminals are being held, go over there and beat them up? The policemen would never let you do that!" Bonnie tried to reason with him.

"Not to mention that they wouldn't let a robot get past the entrance room," Freddy added.

"I would pay them back for what they did to Mike…" he replied, grimly while raising his hook.

"You can't be serious, Foxy. Do you have any idea the trouble you would get yourself into?" Bonnie asked, getting nervous. He didn't want to discover the length his friend was willing to go.

"I don't care. Now, move!" Foxy commanded. For a brief moment, they almost got out of his way given the strength in his voice.

"Foxy, please! This isn't you. What would the kids say if they heard that you killed people in cold blood? What would Mike say?" Chica pleaded him.

This made the animatronic fox bark back at her, "Don't ye dare try to use his name to make me stop. I'm doin' this for him. They took him from us. Do ye even care? All I see is that ye are trying to stop me because ye fear that this might hurt this damned pizzeria. It can be burnt down for all I care! All I want is to make them pay for what they did to Mike. If ye really cared, ye would be going with me and not trying to stop me."

That statement hurt them. They were angry at the thieves for taking Mike away from them, but giving into hatred wouldn't do any good. It would bring them further grief. Not only would they be persecuted by the police, but they could be dismantled and, above all, the children would fear or even hate them for this.

"You aren't the only one who misses Mike and hates those men for it, Foxy," Chica replied, frowning while pointing a finger at him.

"Then prove it. Help me, instead of staying here night after night, knowing that those scum are living and well while our friend is dead!" Foxy spat.

Freddy growled, "Listen to what you are even saying! They have been arrested! They tried to steal and killed a person. They have the security tapes to prove that they are guilty. There is no way they would walk away after that they did!"

Foxy raised his voice even more, "I've researched about it. If they get a fancy lawyer, he can tell a 'sobby' story about how they were socially persecuted and how they could only turn to crime to survive and the jury would buy it! They can have them go away free!"

Bonnie offered, "You don't know that. They can be condemned for that."

Foxy scoffed, "If their punishment isn't death, then it's the same thing as walking away."

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute. You researched? How long have you been awake?"

Foxy glanced at him, not sure why he would ask such question, but he replied anyway, "About an hour ago. Now can you move or not?"

They were surprised. They weren't supposed to wake up until midnight every night because of the settings during their recharge time. But they dismissed it. After all, Foxy had been offline and put to recharge longer than he normally was. Maybe an employee adjusted his timer wrongly.

"We are not moving, Foxy. We can't let you go!" Chica said firmly.

Foxy narrowed his eyes and before he could do something, Freddy said, "Give up on going outside, Foxy. Not only would we stop you if you tried, but this place is shut tight every night and we don't have the keys."

This seemed to deter Foxy. The pirate crossed his arms and, looking away from them said, "Fine! Have it your way."

They were a bit relieved in hearing that, but they wouldn't let Foxy stay alone all night. He could try something stupid like try picking the lock with his hook or crashing through a window. Besides, he was their friend. They wanted to help him somehow.

"Come on, let's go to Pirate's Cove. We can talk more there," Chica offered.

Foxy just nodded and the four of them started to walk towards Foxy's usual place for his shows.

While they walked, Bonnie told Foxy about what Fazbear had said concerning Foxy's strange shut down. The pirate fox believed this explanation, but thought it was strange that he remembered everything prior to his shut down this time. This also added a little bit more of resentment towards his boss for not telling him that sooner.

Then the fox stopped and said, "I forgot to turn off the computer. I'll be right back."

"OK, we'll go with you, "Freddy said turning back.

However, Foxy growled, "Do you think I'm incompetent to the point of not knowing how to turn it off by myself? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Fine!" Freddy said, raising his arms. 'We'll wait for you there. But don't take too long, or we'll come after you."

The bear agreed to it, hoping not to cause more animosity towards Foxy. Bonnie and Chica were apprehensive as well, but the trio decided to give Foxy three minutes to do that before going after him.

When the three of them arrived at the Pirate's Cove they've heard a loud slamming sound. They quickly tried to locate the source and were horrified to see that the front door was wide open and slamming against the door frame. In his hurry, Foxy hadn't bothered to slowly close the door.

What the others didn't know was that Foxy had already acquired a copy of the keys that the morning security guard had left at the security office. He had done that as soon as he had woken up.

Freddy snarled at the fox's trickery, "Did any of you take a good look where that police station is? We can't lose time going back to the computer."

Bonnie said, frowning, "I did. Come on, we don't have much time to lose."

Then the three of them started to run following Bonnie's lead. They hoped to arrive in time before Foxy did something utterly stupid. But they also thought that their attempt to stop him would be futile since Foxy was built to be much faster than them.

They ran for a good thirty minutes until they arrived at their destination. It was a shame, actually. It was the first time they ever set foot outside of the pizzeria and they couldn't even enjoy the scenery. At least they were glad that nobody was on the street to see them.

They did their best to sneak as silently as possible. They've looked around until they saw the back of Foxy's furry red head popping out from an alley that was across the street from the police station.

Thankfully, Foxy was so absorbed in his task that he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Freddy grabbed Foxy from behind before holding his arms and torso with his right arm and keeping his mouth shut with his left hand. Chica quickly grabbed Foxy's legs so he wouldn't attempt to run anymore.

Foxy screamed loudly ordering them to let him go, that he would avenge Mike alone and that they were betraying him and Mike for standing in his way. Luckily, while they could still hear what he was saying, keeping his mouth shut helped muffling the sound a little bit. But it was still loud enough for people to hear them from the houses nearby.

"Be quiet, Foxy! You'll thank us later," Freddy said, trying not to yell as he carried him.

While Freddy was designed to be the strongest of the bunch, it was hard to hold Foxy the way he was, especially given the fact that the vulpine robot was flailing with trying to break free from his and Chica's grasp.

They didn't even bother trying to talk with Foxy this time. They had to go back to the pizzeria before anyone realized what was going on.

* * *

Earlier that evening, Fazbear had just arrived at home. He was very tired, frustrated, angry and even sad.

He had spent the entire afternoon talking with the police, showing them the footages of the robbery. It took him a lot of effort to convince them that the animatronics would never kill and weren't dangerous. He even had said that they only left their stages to protect the costumers. To prove it, he emphasized the point where the robots hadn't killed a single thief, just knocking them all out.

Not to mention he had to contact the family of the boy who was celebrating his birthday there for a refund. As much he hated to admit, he couldn't blame them for being scared of trying to celebrate there again.

The man went to his kitchen, picked up a glass cup, some ice and a bottle of whisky. As he poured the liquid into the glass, he thought of Mike. He wished the mechanic hadn't died. He was a good employee and, from what he had deduced, he was also good to the animatronics. Granted, he couldn't let anyone get that close to them, but he wished his plans to have him working at his father's company had worked.

_'Life rarely goes where I want it to..._' He drank some of the whisky as he continued with his thoughts, _'If this incident causes too much trouble, I might have to actually close the pizzeria by the end of the year. It's still August, but I'm getting too old to have to deal with all this crap. I'll turn __fifty-six__ in a month. It's a shame…Things were doing so well for a change…'_

After drinking his first dose, he poured some more in the glass. He was about to leave the kitchen when he heard a familiar voice, "We have some serious trouble, sir."

The man jumped and screamed loudly as he looked for the source of the voice. He saw Golden Freddy sitting on the top of his refrigerator. _'I swear, he wants to give me a heart attack!'_

But the man stopped for a moment, frowned and demanded, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the pizzeria? You should not leave there! Especially after what happened today."

"I'll explain this later, but first…" Golden started, only to be cut off.

"You were the one that shut Foxy down earlier, weren't you? And why didn't you at least tried to save Mike?"

The puppet's voice clearly showed annoyance as he replied, "Yes, I've turned Foxy off before he did something stupid. As for the mechanic, the only way for me to have helped him would have been to dismiss the protection I gave you so I could try to do something for him. Or are you saying I should have let you be kidnapped and die in Mike's place? I'm not all powerful."

The man gritted his teeth, hating to admit that he was right. He then drank the whole glass in one gulp and decided to drink straight from the bottle. After all, he wasn't at the pizzeria anymore.

"And why aren't you at the pizzeria? I didn't even know you could leave that place! Shouldn't you be taking care of them so they wouldn't do something stupid?" Fazbear commented.

"I can leave that place any moment I want for some periods of time, but it drains me to be away from there for too long. Besides, I need to discuss something important with you. I doubt they would do anything harsh for just a few hours while I'm gone. But, as I was saying at the beginning, we have a very bad situation in our hands."

Golden truly didn't expect the animatronics to get out of the pizzeria. He was completely unaware of what was happening there at the moment.

Fazbear frowned, "And what is it?"

Golden Freddy tried to summarize the issue the best as he could, "It seems we've underestimated your father's work…and now…we have added a new member to the family..."

End of chapter 10

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.


	11. Awakening

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks Truephan, PastaLover5000, Soul-Winged Arrows, the two guests, Mr. Indigo, RegularShowMemorabilia, Ninuhuju and Maloran for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

6)Happy New Year. Sorry for the delay. From now on the chapter may take a little longer to be done. Sorry.

* * *

Freddy and Chica struggled very hard to take Foxy back to the pizzeria. The pirate fox flailed hard and tried to claw his way out with his hook. Fortunately, Foxy didn't manage to pierce them with his hook, but it only made him angrier.

Bonnie moved ahead to check their surroundings to prevent other people from seeing them. They only came across a few cars running through the streets and they kept themselves hidden, waiting for the path to be clear, which was given that Foxy was struggling and screaming.

Once they finally arrived at the pizzeria, Bonnie closed the door while Freddy and Chica took their friend back to the Pirate's Cove. Thankfully, while the key was still in the door and it seemed like no thief had gotten inside. Bonnie asked the others to accompany him to investigate the pizzeria just to be sure. As a precaution, he also grabbed the key and held onto it.

It was for the best. The last thing they needed right now was Foxy escaping again. He sincerely hoped nobody would check the security cameras. Bonnie cogitated thought about taking or erasing the footage, but it would only make them others even more suspicious if they had done that.

He then rushed after those who were carrying Foxy.

Once they arrived at the Pirate's Cove, Freddy and Chica pretty much dropped Foxy one on the ground. They couldn't exactly be gentle with him when he was making things so hard for them.

"ARGH! I can't believe ye did this to Mike and me!" Foxy bellowed as he got up, snarling at them.

Freddy frowned, getting tired of it. He approached Foxy, poked his chest with his index finger, and firmly said, "Listen, Foxy, we are doing this for your own good. You are not the only one that is angry after what happened to mike!"

Foxy surprised everyone by laughing. "Ye can't be serious. Ye keep saying that, but ye is only saying that for yer own good. Ye fear what Fazbear may do to us! I, on the other hand, always put me friends before anythin' else."

Freddy growled, "You little…Do not dare to say that I don't want those scumbags to pay for what they did. But destroy your own life and everything we have isn't going to bring Mike back!"

"Yer a good liar, lad," Foxy spat venomously.

Bonnie and Chica saw Freddy clenching his fists and could tell that he was about to burst and hit Foxy again. The bunny animatronic tried to interfere to prevent it from escalating into a big brawl.

"Calm down, both of you!" Bonnie then got between both of his friends. "Foxy, stop and think for a minute. You go there, kill those criminals and then what? Tell me what happens next."

Foxy lowered his hook, but didn't reply.

Bonnie continued, "I'll tell you what's going to happen: you'll get arrested, deemed too dangerous to exist and then be destroyed without a second thought. It's going to be all over the news and all the parents are going to say that you were a monster to their kids. If you don't care that everyone thinks that you were cruel, go right ahead. Go kill them."

Chica said, "Would you want us to go find the ones that dismantled you to avenge you?"

Foxy blinked, surprised, "What, no! I want to do this meself. Ye don't need to kill the people responsible for shutting me down permanently. I wouldn't want that."

"Do you now know what we are trying to say to you?" Bonnie asked, hoping that they had made their point.

Foxy frowned and replied, "There's a difference! The thieves that killed Mike deserved it. The people that…destroy me are just doing their jobs…"

The pirate fox didn't want to be deactivated permanently, but it was a price he would pay in order to avenge his friend.

"And what about us? You think we would live on happily knowing that you were dismantled, destroyed, melt or anything like it?" Chica pressed.

Foxy looked away after hearing that. He honestly hadn't thought of that. _'They would miss me that much?...Of course they would…But I can't let them go unpunished…'_

Upon seeing Foxy's conflicted emotions, Freddy relaxed a little and suggested, "How about wait until the end of their trial to see if they are considered guilty or not before you try to do justice with your own hands? We can check on it through the internet."

The pirate fox hesitated for a moment and slowly nodded, "Okay…"

While glad to know that their friend seemed to have finally regained his senses, the others decided to keep an eye on him just in case he decided to do such a stunt again.

The vulpine animatronic looked at Freddy and said, truthfully, "Sorry for the stuff I've said, Freddy…"

The robot bear smiled just a little bit and replied, "Apology accepted. Just don't act crazy like that again, ok?"

Foxy just nodded.

However, their attention turned to the direction of a hallway that led to the backstage when they heard an unfamiliar voice saying: "Guys…?"

* * *

Earlier that night, at the backstage of the pizzeria, an eerie thing occurred with Trevor. The tiger animatronic started to rumble a little bit at first, but then it started to shake violently to the point of falling on the floor.

It kept thrashing violently for some time, only to suddenly stop. Fortunately, its actions did not damage the body. Trevor's body stood still for a few more minutes before groaning sounds started to come out of his mouth.

Trevor's body slowly opened his eyes to reveal bright green eyes. The place was dark, but his eyes adjusted to a green vision, as if he were wearing a night googles. The animatronic blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what was going on. From his point of view, his vision seemed as if he were looking through a screen. Not only that, but as he surveyed the area, several small squares suddenly appeared on that screen before they zeroed in to every object and furniture in the room as if they were trying to identify them.

He tried to stand up * but, somehow, he couldn't get to bring himself to stand up. In his attempt to do so, he ended up falling and sitting down on the floor.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed by reflex. But then he found it weird that it didn't actually hurt him.

"Hurt…" he murmured as he placed his hands over his chest. It felt weird to him.

Suddenly, he felt like his entire body ached. He closed his eyes as memories started to flood back into him. He felt like screaming, but words failed him. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes. His head felt funny. Much larger than it should be. And as he brushed his fingers over it, he felt what seemed to be fur, but he wasn't sure of it.

When he opened his eyes, he remembered everything. He was Mike. But he was inside of Trevor. He remembered everything. How he was doing some overtime job, his last struggle, how he was shot and then blacking out.

The man felt disoriented and scared. He looked at his own belly and say saw that he was in some kind of…costume. He tried to grab his own body with his hands, but it felt odd to him.

At first, he thought this might be just a prank done but the other animatronics. He thought that they had dressed him like that, but he couldn't feel anything. He didn't feel like he was dressing anything at all. He was…just that…

'_This has to be some elaborated prank…This has to be…'_ Mike tried to convince himself as he tried to get up. It was almost like his entire body was numb. He knew that his feet were against the floor and he could "feel" it, but the sensation was off, to say the least.

He tried to walk, but he almost tripped. It was like he was wearing much larger shoes than his feet were and, while he could control his legs, he couldn't feel them like before, either.

He tried to speak, searching for help, "Is someone there?"

Mike then placed a hand where his throat was supposed to be. His voice sounded just a little like his usual voice, but it was almost mechanical. Just like the other animatronics.

'_This can't be happening…_' He simply couldn't accept that this was his actual body.

He then slowly walked forward, leaning on a wall to keep from falling again. As he walked, he noticed that in his visor there was a small clock saying that it was 3:32 a.m. He tried his best to figure out why he was seeing these things this way.

He kept walking for help until he found his way to the Pirate's Cove and found his friends. They seemed to be in the middle of a discussion, but he had to interrupt them, "Guys…?"

Then the other animatronics suddenly turned to see him, almost jumping. They hadn't expected to see someone else there.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were dumbfounded to see Trevor standing up staring at them. "Uh…since when has Trevor been activated?" Freddy asked.

"Didn't Mike say that Fazbear was going to take a while to get the AI program for him?" Chica pointed out.

"Trevor?" Mike found himself repeating the name of the animatronic. He then took a better look at his "body". It was the body of the blue and yellow tiger. This further confused Mike.

The other animatronics looked at each other. unsure of what to do. But Foxy ended up saying, snarling a little, "I can't believe this. Fazbear set the new animatronic to wake up just after Mike died while we were on sleep mode."

"…What?" Mike whispered, shocked.

"Didn't you hear what Chica had just said, Foxy? Fazbear had told Mike that he didn't have the program to wake Trevor up yet!" Freddy said."

The pirate fox turned to the bear and replied while pointing to Trevor, "Really? Then explain why he's up? Fazbear lied in everyone's face! I bet he did it just so we wouldn't feel bad for what happened to Mike!"

"Hey…" Mike tried to say, raising his hand trying to reach out for them, but he was interrupted once more.

Bonnie tilted his head, "The timing is certainly weird. Only Fazbear could have done this…but I don't think he would be THAT insensitive after Mike was killed…"

"Wait a minute…" the words seemed to choke out of Mike's new voice box.

Foxy crossed his arms and held them tightly, "Fazbear is going to pay for doing this. He has no respect!"

"Don't do it, Foxy. He could get really mad and you know we can't go against him," Chica reminded her friend.

"How do you expect me to feel when he doesn't want to respect Mike's memory…" Foxy started to reply, only to be interrupted.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! STOP TALKING LIKE I'M DEAD!" Mike shouted as high as he could, clenching his own fists.

They all looked confused at the new animatronic. They blinked a couple of times and Chica was the first to ask, "Are you feeling alright, Trevor?"

Mike yelled once again, "I'M NOT TREVOR! IT'S ME, MIKE! NOW PLEASE HELP ME TO GET OUT OF THIS COSTUME. THIS WHOLE PRANK OF SAYING THAT I DIED IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!"

The former mechanic/security guard felt like he should be sweating or even tearing up a little, since the "prank" was downright cruel to him. But he found himself unable to do either.

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. However, Foxy was the first to frown and march towards Trevor, exposing his metallic fangs in a threatening way. "Don't you day say that! You are not Mike!"

"Calm down, Foxy. It must be some error in his system," Freddy said, approaching them to prevent the pirate from doing something bad to the newcomer.

Foxy narrowed his eyes as he said, "Or maybe just a cruel joke from Fazbear."

Mike could tell that they were as surprised as he was to be found in such a situation. As much as it frightened him to admit, this wasn't a prank. He tried to plead them, "It **IS** me, guys. I can prove it."

Then Mike proceeded to tell them many things that he said, did, and watched while he was working there.

Now it was the animatronics' turn to feel a little frightened that the tiger had so much knowledge about their late friend.

"Did Fazbear watch every single security tape?" Freddy tried to say, still a bit incredulous of the whole thing.

"Impossible. The security cameras have no sound system," Bonnie replied, carefully watching Trevor/Mike.

Foxy resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he didn't want Trevor to leave his field of vision for some reason, "And he doesn't have the patience to do that…But he could have hired someone to do it for him."

"But…who would put Mike's memories inside of him? It doesn't even made any sense. I extremely doubt Mr. Fazbear would do it," Bonnie tried to reason.

There were many strange things. Fazbear wouldn't have had the time to prepare Mike's memories to add into Trevor, nor would he have had access to the memories unless Mike himself had spent a lot of time preparing it, which was practically impossible since the man had said he didn't know how to create such high level AI.

"Please…I don't know what's going on. I remember that I fought against a masked guy and then he…shot me. I blacked out and when I woke up I was like this. You have to believe me. I can tell much more about myself if you want to. I can prove it," Mike said.

The more he heard "Trevor" speaking, the more Foxy tried to deny it. While his memories did fit, the voice of this new animatronic truly resembled his friend.

But that would be impossible. Right?

* * *

"What do you mean that Mike's soul is now inside of that new animatronic?" Fazbear said, gritting through his teeth trying so as not to scream.

Getting a little impatient with the man's desire to go around in circles when he had already given him the information, Golden Freddie replied, "That's exactly what I've told you. Mike's soul has been captured by the remnant of your father's spell. Now he's inside of Trevor and I want to know what to do."

Fazbear put down the whisky bottle, trying to focus on the problem at hand. "Well, we can try to convince the others that I had activated him when they were asleep and…"

"However," Golden interrupted him, "This won't do. He retained his memories. Your father's spell is too weak. I'm impressed that it still worked at all."

Fazbear's eyes went wide, sobering up from any effect the alcohol may have started to have, "WHAT? Does it mean he's…like you?"

The puppet replied, "Not quite. He simply has his memories. It won't take long until he awakens and starts interacting with the others."

The man's face turned red as he replied, "Then why the hell haven't you destroyed him yet?"

Golden Freddy replied with a deadpanned tone, "Funny. The last time we had a conversation about this, you were angry that I harmed him. Plus, you've also ordered me to not act so harshly without your consent. And let's not forget about what would you say to the other animatronics? That someone broke inside and tore Trevor apart, but conveniently left them alone?"

The man stood there quiet. Golden had a point. The animatronics had already gone through a lot and having another incident would make them even more…agitated. But he also couldn't just let Mike roam around. While he had no actual resentment towards the former mechanic, he could still ruin Fazbear's business.

After a few minutes of silence, Golden Freddy resisted the urge to sigh, even though he couldn't actually do such a thing, and said, "If I may suggest, just call your father. Maybe he can shed a light in all this mess."

End of chapter 11

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.


	12. Encounter

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks Truephan, PastaLover5000, Jui-Imouto-Chan, The Dimensional Reader, RegularShowMemorabilia, Ninuhuju, Secret, The Dimensional Reader, Alexis, Dragon of Yin and Yang, dragonfox123, PortalGLaDOS and the four guests for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

6)Thanks a million for the 100+ reviews! You guys rock!

7)Sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way and I hope the next chapters will come out sooner. I want to stress that no matter how long it takes for me to update this story, it is not dead. I already have it all planned. All that is left is to sit down and type.

* * *

Mike was still in denial after what happened to him. The other animatronics were also very confused by this whole ordeal. "What do I do?" Mike said grabbing his own head.

Bonnie had a suggestion, "Why don't you try removing the head costume? I think if we do this, we might end up clearing up some of our doubts."

The rabbit animatronic simply wanted to clear his doubts. He wondered if Mike wasn't really just somehow stuck inside of the costume; but then again, if everyone was saying he was dead, how could he be talking from within the costume?

Mike looked at his friend and agreed to it "The bathrooms have mirrors. I…want to see myself underneath this mask."

The five of them walked towards the boy's boys' bathroom only to be interrupted by Chica, "I'm a girl. Isn't there another place with a mirror nearby?"

Freddy just stated, "Relax, Chica. There isn't anyone here, but us. Besides, it's not like we actually use the restrooms."

The chick animatronic felt a bit uneasy, but still entered the bathroom. There, Foxy turned on the light so they could see things with better detail and not having to rely on their night vision.

Mike looked at himself in the mirror, still baffled by the whole situation. He tried to take a deep breath, but found himself unable to do so. He knew he wasn't breathing. This only made him grow more anxious.

"Can someone help me remove this mask?" Mike asked his friends.

Bonnie promptly approached and reached for the zipper to open the mask and carefully helped Mike remove it. After removing it, it simply showed what Mike already feared. Just an endoskeleton made of metal, wires, a pair or mechanical eyes and a mouth.

Mike slowly opened and closed his mouth to further prove to himself that this was indeed his body. The silence was creeping the other animatronics out. They were now sure that their friend was now inside of "Trevor", but the question was how.

"Mike?" Foxy asked, approaching him before placing his left hand on his shoulder, "How…are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

The fox didn't know what else to ask. This whole situation was simply bizarre. He was pretty sure that the person next to him was actually Mike. The pirate disliked not knowing how he could help his friend or even explain the whole situation.

At first Mike didn't respond, but then he suddenly jerked his head upwards, "I can't believe it! I'm possessing an animatronic!"

Freddy tilted his head, confused, "Possessing?"

"Yes!" Mike said almost shouting, "I…died, didn't I? And when it happened I was near Trevor. Maybe my soul just jumped here! It's the only explanation!"

"Do souls always do that? And what is a soul to begin with?" Chica asked.

Mike found it hard trying to explain this to them, "Souls are like a, uh, second you. They define a human being and are responsible for the actions we make. When a human dies, the soul leaves the body and goes somewhere else. From some stories I've heard, there are some souls that stick in this world and cause hauntings. I always thought those things were just lies that TV shows made up to get ratings."

"Are you going to haunt the pizzeria?" Chica asked, a tad worried.

Mike was startled by this question and hurriedly replied, "What? No! I mean, the only thing I seem to be haunting is this animatronic."

While Bonnie helped Mike back into the tiger head, he felt both curious and fearful of the answer as he asked, "I see. Hey, Mike, do we have these soul things?"

Mike was a bit hesitant, but he replied firmly, "I honestly don't know. From what I can tell, you guys were programmed to have free will and have real feelings and are even more human than actual humans. You guys are my friends and that is enough for me."

This made them smile a little bit. But then Chica asked when a thought came up, "What are we going to say to Mr. Fazbear?"

This was obviously something that hadn't crossed their minds up to that point. Mike tried to bite his lower lip, only to find himself unable to do so. This would be a mess to explain. '_Maybe there's some article on the internet about this…Who am I kidding? The internet is full of fake ghost stories and a load of poorly fabricated ghost stories. I would never find a legit source before…' _

Mike stopped his train of thought and his body shrugged involuntarily when he remembered something very important.

In the meantime, the others talked.

"Maybe we can say that Mike came up with his own A.I. and put it inside of Trevor?" Foxy suggested. Truth to be told, the pirate was still saddened that his friend has lost his original body, but now they could all be together all the time.

Bonnie shook his head, "It won't work. Mike had said many times he didn't know how to create A.I. like ours, right, Mike?" he finished the sentence looking straight at the tiger, who didn't reply.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Freddy asked before taking a step towards his direction, quite worried about his sudden silence.

"My parents…" Mike finally said.

"What about your parents?" Chica asked, not knowing why he was bringing them up now.

"They…were coming here on Monday. And according to this monitor thing, it's four in the morning _and_ Monday!" the former mechanic said.

The others quickly understood what he meant by that. They would be very sad to know that their son had died.

"I…I…have to call them." Mike said as he began to leave to find the phone that was in the security room.

However, Freddy stopped him and said, "Wait! What are you going to even say to them? That your soul was placed inside of an animatronic? I'm sorry, Mike, but if I hadn't see or talked with you after this…transformation happened, I wouldn't have believed that this is really you."

Bonnie raised a finger and further commented, "Not to mention that your voice is different now. I doubt your parents would recognize you by the phone."

"But…" Mike began, only to stop himself when he saw that his friends had a point.

"I'm really sorry that all this is happening, Mike. But if you act without thinking, you might makes things worse. If your parents don't believe you, think of how they'll feel to know that someone is pretending to be their dead son." Chica said, somewhat regretting her words choice. But she knew that this was the truth and she wanted to avoid another dangerous situation like that little stunt Foxy almost pulled off. She had already lost a friend once; losing him again would be unbearable.

Feeling defeated and at a loss on what to do or say, Mike looked at the floor. He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He wanted to scream really loud at such unfairness. '_I didn't do anything to deserve this! Why? Just Why?'_

The others just looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They hadn't even figured out what they were going to say to Fazbear when the man arrived.

"Maybe we can look at the internet? Maybe something there can help?" Foxy suggested.

Mike merely shook his head, turned to the pirate and replied, "It won't be of much use. I've thought about it. The internet is full of fake ghost stories. There is no way we can find something and be certain what is actually true."

After a few seconds of silence, Bonnie suggested, "Why don't we try them all? I mean, as long as any method or theory is within our reach and won't hurt anyone, why don't we try find a way to put you back into your original body?" He then shrugged and added, "We don't really have anything else to lose by doing this."

"I guess…" Mike said with a defeated tone.

Foxy felt very sorry for him, and a little guilty for thinking about how Mike would like to spend the rest of his existence with the others. Clearly, the man wanted to go back to the way he was before.

The five animatronics walked towards the laptop and began to search the internet about possessions, hauntings, out of body experiences, and the like; but nothing was actually helpful. It didn't help that Mike had already heard about most of them, which only distressed him even more. The animatronics, however, found most of those stories to be quite fascinating and would like to know more about them, but they all avoided spending much time on something Mike deemed as fake to not waste the little precious time they had.

Noticing that it was nearly six in the morning, Foxy placed a hand over Mike's shoulder and said, trying to cheer him up, "Don't worry, matey. We'll have a better luck next time."

Mike couldn't do anything but nod. He really didn't have much hope about finding what he needed on the internet later on either. But he still appreciated his friends' help and support.

"We should go back to our positions to get recharged. Mike, I think it would be better if you kept hidden until we figure it out what to say to Mr. Fazbear," Freddy said, adjusting his top hat.

"I'll put the laptop back in its hideout. But where will Mike recharge?" Chica asked; but then added with some confusion, "You need to recharge, right?"

Mike checked his "visor" and saw what it seemed to be a battery level indicator. "Yeah, it seems I do. I had charged Trevor's battery at the backstage. I guess nobody would enter there since I was the only mechanic employed by Fazbear at the time…"

Speaking about himself in the past tense made Mike feel even worse.

"I guess it's a plan." Bonnie said before looking at Mike, "Do you need help to connect the recharger, Mike?"

The former human shook his head as he replied, "No, I think I can do it on my own. Thanks for the offer. I guess I see you guys in a few hours then."

They said their good-byes, but not without hugging Mike and telling him everything would be fine in the end. Mike smiled a bit; however, he didn't want to feed a false hope which would only be shattered later.

He thanked his friends and then walked towards the backstage room where he had first woken up in that new body. He looked around for the charger and after plugging it on into the socket, he sat down and carefully opened a small "door" on his costume to reveal an plug entrance to which he connected the charger.

Once he did so, a message appeared on his visor saying "Do you wish to enter Sleep Mode? Y/N"

Mike didn't know how to react to it at first since he had no keyboard to press and he was quite scared of going to sleep and not waking up later. He wanted to swallow, but after giving up on that as well, he muttered, "Yes…"

To his surprise, it worked. A screen showing that his systems were entering sleep mode appeared on his view. But he wondered why the others never said anything when they entered sleep mode. '_Maybe they don't need to say anything, just think it…I'll try it next time. Next time…' _he pondered before completely blacking out.

It was a strange sleep to say the least. It was completely dreamless and when Mike woke up he had had the impression he had just blinked. But his monitor showed that the charge was complete and that it was morning—four minutes after eleven to be precise. He didn't feel rested or tired for the mater. Not physically, at least.

He unplugged himself and took the charger from the socket and carefully opened the door to check his surroundings. It was awfully quiet considering that the pizzeria was supposed to be open at that hour. He had been around at that hour a few times before and he thought it to be strange, but he still was careful to not make any sound just in case there were humans there.

But as soon as he managed to reach the entrance, he saw his friends looking puzzled at the still closed door.

"Guys?" Mike asked, unsure, drawing their attention.

When they turned to see him, they exchanged morning wishes and asked him how he was feeling, while gathering around him.

"I'm feeling the same as yesterday. It still feels weird that I can't do so many things anymore, like breathing," he replied.

They looked a little worried because of his words, but there was nothing they could actually do at the moment.

The former mechanic decided to change the subject and ask, "Shouldn't the pizzeria be open by now?"

Freddy looked back at the closed and locked door and replied, "Yeah. I think it's odd. All the others times that the pizzeria had to close, for one reason or another, we managed to overhear their conversation and know beforehand. Rarely does anyone actually tell us anything. But I guess Mr. Fazbear is waiting for the whole incident from last weekend to die down. But he could have at least warned us." Then realizing his horrible word choice, he cringed and said, "Sorry, Mike, I didn't mean…"

The tiger raised his hand to stop the bear and tried fruitlessly to sigh, "It's okay Freddy, I know what you mean…"

"Shouldn't we ask when we are going to reopen? So we can prepare better to hide Mike from the others until we have a plan?" Chica asked, trying to see something through the windows, which only blocked the view from outsiders.

"Ask who? We don't know anyone's phone number, " Foxy replied, shrugging.

Bonnie turned to Mike and asked, "Do you know Mr. Fazbear's number, Mike?"

But before the tiger could reply, Freddy interjected, "Fazbear? What if he doesn't like that we called him and decides to come here?"

The rabbit shrugged, "But he's the only one who can give us an accurate answer," Then Bonnie turned to ask Mike again if he knew Fazbear's number by heart.

Freddy looked a little defeated and replied, "I guess it can't be helped…"

Mike thought for a while and remembered, "Yes, I do. I guess we can call him from the phone at the security office. But who's going to talk to him? I can't do that."

They looked at each other for a minute until Bonnie spoke, "Freddy, I think you should do it. I guess he would be less suspicious if you were the one to talk with him."

The bear looked puzzled as he asked, "Huh? Why me?"

Chica caught up with what Bonnie was trying to say and added, 'Well, you kind of seem like his favorite."

Freddy shrugged, "Ugh! I guess so. I bet it's because we share the same name."

Foxy tilted his head, "Mr. Fazbear sure is weird."

Bonnie chuckled a little, "That would be an understatement."

Freddy ended up agreeing with being the one to call their boss. So, the five of them moved to the security office and Mike gave him the number of his cellphone. While the bear dialed, Foxy suggested to put it on the speaker so they could all listen.

"Be sure to not make a single noise. I'm not sure if Fazbear would like hearing us all eavesdropping," Mike said.

They nodded and waited as the phone rang. After a few seconds, the old man answered the phone saying, "Huh? Who is it?"

Freddy then spoke, "Mr. Fazbear, it's me, Freddy. Sorry to bother you, but…"

"Freddy? What's going on? Why are you calling? Did something happen?" Fazbear interrupted, sounding quite distressed. But the animatronic simply dismissed it by thinking that he was afraid the pizzeria was being robbed again.

Trying to sound as calm as possible, the bear replied, "No, sir. Nothing happen. It's just that the pizzeria hasn't opened yet and we are wondering when we are going to open again."

The man spent a couple of minutes in complete silence. This worried the animatronics and they were starting to think that the connection had failed. However the man replied, "That's it? That's all you want to say to me? Who gave you this number?"

"Huh…" Freddy said a bit nervous, "Yes, Mr. Fazbear. I know none of us have never called you, but…Mike had left a list of phone numbers in case of an emergency. We are just a bit worried that no one had told us that the pizzeria would be closed today. So, can you answer us?"

After a few seconds the man gave a somewhat cold reply, "Very well. The pizzeria will be closed for the whole week. We'll reopen next Saturday. Consider this a small vacation. Now, bye."

Then the man hung up, leaving the animatronics quite unsure of what to do. Freddy turned off his side of the phone and said, "Well, at least we got some time to prepare ourselves."

"True…But what now?" Mike asked. He felt like he was living on borrowed time once he found out he had only until Saturday to figure it out what to do before everyone discovered him.

"We can go back to the laptop and pick up from where we left off," Bonnie suggested, not really having any better options.

They ended up agreeing to that. While they were walking towards the hiding place of the laptop, Mike glanced at a nearby clock. Usually he would be eating lunch at this time—_if_ he were hungry, which, of course, he wasn't. In fact, he guessed that he probably didn't even _have_ a stomach, much less having to feed it anymore! He shook his head and tried to focus on the matter at hand to distract himself.

Once they picked up the laptop and turned it on in one of the dining halls, they heard a bunch of loud "bangs" coming from the front door and what seemed to be muffled screams.

They quickly rushed to the door and heard a female voice screaming, "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR AND GIVE BACK MY BABY!"

Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy looked puzzled at that, but not Mike. He recognized this voice.

"OPEN IT!" Said the same voice.

"Karen, calm down!" said a male voice from behind the door.

"Don't you dare, Anthony. They hurt my son again!" said the female one.

"It's my parents…They know what happened…" Mike said softly, taking a step backwards.

"Your parents are here? Oh boy…" Foxy said. He was quite sure that the couple wouldn't actually like to see him there.

"Should we…open the door? We still have the key," Chica murmured to her friends so that the couple outside wouldn't hear her.

"We aren't allowed to let people in when it's not work hours," Bonnie countered, matching her voice tone.

"But it's Mike's parents! They think he's dead," Foxy said.

"Man, what do we do?" Freddy said, holding the side of his head with his right hand.

"I-I c-can't talk to them! N-not like this!" Mike stuttered, looking at his new body.

Chica looked a bit distressed, "But, Mike, they are your parents. They must know you are still alive."

Mike wouldn't describe himself as alive, but he didn't comment on that.

Foxy raised his hook and said, "I…have to agree with Chica…I know that they wouldn't be thrilled to see me, but ye need to talk with yer parents, Mike…It's not fair to them."

They looked back at the still pounding door. Thankfully, the door was made of the same kind of glass as the windows and the couple couldn't see the animatronics.

"But would they believe that this is actually Mike? If we open that door and talk to them, we may bring even more trouble to ourselves!" Freddy said, trying to not yell at his friends. The bear was fully aware that most adults thought that they were dumb machines. He feared their reaction, plus they weren't allowed to let "strangers" get inside when the pizzeria is closed.

"But what if they can help research about Mike's condition? Mike can prove to them the same way he proved to us that he's really him: by saying all his memories to his parents," Bonnie said.

"Do you think that will work? There is a lot at stake here," Freddy asked.

The rabbit looked a bit sad, "They are already making a fuss. We'll be in trouble one way or another. The police might come here to calm them and who knows what it might happen to Mike's parents. The police may end up contacting Mr. Fazbear and things would get even more complicated. Not to mention that people will start gossiping speaking ill things about this place and we'll lose a lot of clients if they continue to scream in front of the pizzeria. At least, this way, we can try make things right."

"I guess…" was all Freddy said.

Foxy turned to Mike and asked, "Are ye ready for this, matey? The final decision is yours."

"I…uh…"Mike gave another step back.

"Mike?" Foxy asked, worried. The other animatronics shared the same feeling.

Mike tried to gather all the courage he had. If he wanted to talk to his parents, now was the time. He doubted he would be able to contact or even have a full conversation with them otherwise.

"Okay, open it…" Mike quickly said before he changed his mind.

Bonnie then rushed to pick pull out the key he had hidden behind his bowtie and opened the door.

The couple immediately rushed inside of the pizzeria, almost knocking into Bonnie, who was behind the door.

"Where is that wretched manager?" demanded Karen.

"Dear, I'm as upset as you are, but this can wait," Anthony said, rushing to his wife's side.

Foxy had quickly hidden behind Freddy, who understood why his friend didn't want to face Mike's parents and tried to cover for him until the time was right. However, the couple thought it was very weird that only the animatronics were there.

They stared in silence as they saw Bonnie, who they thought to be was just a mindless robot closing the door and locking it with the key and then hiding it behind his bowtie again.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. I'm Freddy. We are your son's friends. And he's not actually dead. He's right here," The bear said, pointing at the tiger's direction.

Mike then quickly said, "Mom, dad. It's me Mike. I know that this may sound strange, but I…died and I'm now possessing this animatronic and…"

But Mike couldn't finish his sentence. Both of his parents collapsed on the floor before them.

Chica placed her hands in front of her beak and exclaimed, startled, "Oh, my…"

* * *

Earlier that day, Fazbear had spent the whole morning at the office room at his home contacting his employees about taking the whole week off with full pay. It hurt his pocket, but he had to focus on how he would deal with Mike.

Many things deepened his worries: that he had called his father early today, only to find out from the retirement home that he now usually sleeps until noon; that the animatronics flat out lied to him about what was going on at the pizzeria; and that Golden Freddy was STILL at his home.

The man rubbed his temples as he tried to calm himself down. But he groaned loudly after he heard Golden say, "Still got nothing, eh?"

The man looked angrily at the doll-like creature siting sitting on his desk next to him and replied, "Neither do you!"

"Very mature."

Fazbear did his best to restrain himself from knocking the puppet off his desk. Nothing good would ever come from that. He would not risk having Golden Freddy become a second Marionette no matter how much his father had assured him that Golden won't go berserk.

"I've heard the conversation you just had with the animatronics. They are hiding stuff form you. It's obvious that Mike was the one to give them your number," Golden warned.

The man gave a deep breath before replying, "I know that! Can't you just wipe their memories once this is over? Once we remove Mike from there, I wouldn't want them to remember that his soul was placed inside of Trevor."

The yellow bear was silent for a few seconds before he replied, "Yes..But the longer we wait, the worse it'll be because I can't wipe days' worth of memory of all of them simultaneously. You would have to keep them turned off the whole time while I individually work on each one of them. I never tried anything like it. Better check with your father to know if I'm capable of doing so without any repercussions."

This deepened the old man's worry. He wondered what he should do until when the phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?" Fazbear asked once he answered it.

A tired voice came from the other side of the line, "Good afternoon, son. You barely call. What is it that you want this time?"

Fazbear swallowed dryly before he began, "Father, I think I may have a problem…"

End of chapter 12

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.

More author notes: Yes, I'm aware of FNAF 3 and 4, but Springtrap won't be on this story because he was pretty much the "purple man" who killed the children and the guy who did it in my story is in jail. And as for FNAF 4, while the design on that new animatronic is cool (but I suspect that it is Springtrap), I won't be adding him as well since there is no space for it in my story.

Also, I'm somewhat anxious for the FNAF movie. I wish it would come out this year. Hehe.


	13. Revelations

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own FNAF. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thanks Truephan, Proromayev, Ratty4949, , Ninuhuju, PortalGLaDOS, D and the guests for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for Foxy's pirate speech. I don't know how to speak "pirate" well.

5)Thanks a ton, Truephan for accepting being my beta for this story.

* * *

The animatronics carefully carried Mike's parents to another room, where the employees rested and had their meals. It had three blue sofas, five tables and some chairs.

They carefully placed the couple on the couches and were very conflicted about what to do. Mike wanted to call an ambulance. After all, he feared that they might have had heart attacks. He couldn't be certain if they had fainted simply from hearing him say that he was their son. Granted, he wondered if being surrounded by self-aware robots played a good part in this situation, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing his parents because he wanted to prove them that he was still there.

"I think we should wait a few minutes to see if they wake up on their own. If not, then we'll have no choice but to call for an ambulance," Freddy stated.

Mike, Foxy and Chica watched over Karen, while Bonnie and Freddy did the same for Anthony.

The others agreed and watched over them dutifully. After five minutes they started to stir and finally opened their eyes. The five of them ended up overlooking a small detail: most people wouldn't like to see robots staring at them the moment when they woke up.

The couple ended up shouting and tried to move away from the animatronics. Anthony pushed Bonnie aside and rushed to his wife, who also got up from the couch in a hurry.

"Who are you people? Why are you wearing those costumes?" Anthony asked, staring at them suspiciously.

The animatronics eyed themselves in confusion. They thought the answer for such questions was obvious. Yet, Freddy answered them, "We are the animatronics who work here, mister. I'm Freddy and these are Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and..Mike, your son."

At that, they remembered what they had heard right before they had fainted. This infuriated them.

"HOW DARE YOU? WE HAD JUST COME FROM THE MORGUE. HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Karen shouted, almost bursting into tears.

Anthony gritted his teeth, "Listen here, you freaks. We'll not tolerate this cruel game from you! We'll make you pay for saying such horrible lies to us!"

Mike whispered to Chica to help him remove his mask and she quickly complied. She just hoped Mike knew what he was doing.

Once Mike showed them his endoskeleton, the couple took a step back, "We aren't some people wearing masks, dad. They are robots, but I, for some reason, possessed this one after I died. I know this is a big shock. It was for me as well. You guys have no idea."

"S-Someone must be controlling the lot of you from somewhere here. This game has gone too far! Do you want to be sued?" Anthony stuttered, not wanting to believe in what he had just heard.

Mike then placed his tiger head back on with Chica's help and started talking, doing his best to keep himself calm, despite of how nervous he felt. He told them many things: stories from his childhood, happy and sad moments he shared with his parents.

The couple just listened while looking horrified as of how that "thing" in front of them knew so much about their son.

Before they could even say it, Mike anticipated what they might say and quickly added, "Why would I even tell anyone about all this? I'm…dead as you've seen. I know this is a big shock but this," the tiger pointed to himself, "Is really me, Mom, Dad."

Karen felt like fainting again. Both her and her husband didn't know how to react to that. However, Anthony was the first to ask the million dollar question, "How can that be?"

Mike looked at the ground and replied, "I don't know. I've been like this for barely a day now and it's already driving me crazy. I'm not even sure if it's possible for me to go back to my original body."

Foxy looked at his friend, worried, "Ye can't give up so soon, Mike. We still have a week to figure this out."

It was then when Mike's parents finally noticed the elephant in the room, or rather speaking, the fox.

"YOU!" Karen shouted, suddenly, while pointing at Foxy.

The animatronics were taken aback at the outburst, but Anthony quickly realized what his wife was trying to say. "You were that defective robot that hurt our boy, aren't you?"

The five animatronics got a little flustered at the beginning. Chica tried to quickly tell a lie to help her friend, "You see, sir and madam, this is actually a new…"

But Foxy interrupted her and straight up told the couple the truth, "Aye. That was me."

"Foxy, what are you…" Chica started saying, not sure what the pirate was thinking.

The pirate turned to the chick and said, softly, "I don't want to lie to them." Then he fixed his gaze back on the couple and continued, "Aye, I'm the one that had hurt Mike all those years ago. I'm terribly sorry for what I did. I had a major malfunction, but I was fixed. I know ye most likely hate me, but I didn't want anythin' like that to happen. I've talked to Mike when he started workin' here and he forgave me."

The couple stared at the animatronic for a good minute before Anthony asked his son, "So that's why you came back here? To forgive a machine?"

The animatronics got a little offended by that, but it couldn't be helped. Most people did think of them like that. Usually, only kids refer to them as "people".

However, Mike had to defend them, "Wait a minute. They have a very complex artificial intelligence. In another words, they are just like us. Besides, that was an accident."

Karen narrowed her eyes as she replied, "Chewing your head without wanting to let go was an accident? I knew that you always saw those…things as your friends, but I thought you knew better now. And look what coming back here had done to you!"

Mike knew that his mother was somewhat correct. He wouldn't have died if he hadn't come back to the pizzeria. But this decision was not something he regretted. "I know you guys are upset, but it's not fair to lash out on them. They aren't at fault here. The one that killed me was some thief that tried to rob this place."

Anthony remembered hearing that the thieves and the murderer had been arrested. Both he and his wife hoped that they would be sentenced to death for what they had done to their boy; and even though it was unlikely to happen, it still didn't help them feel any better.

"Well, they are in jail now. All we need is to wait for them to be put on trial and then be kept in jail for good," Bonnie commented.

The couple stared at him, but didn't comment on it.

Freddy took this opportunity to suggest to the couple, "Uh, mister, madam, I know this is sudden, but maybe you can help Mike more than we can. All we can do is search on the internet about ghost possessions, but maybe you can try to find someone who actually knows about this. Maybe Mike can go back into his body."

Karen's eyes started to tear up. The memory of her son lying lifelessly on the table at the morgue haunted her mind. And the mere thought that Mike might come back to life was nearly too much for her.

She whispered to her husband, who was still a bit incredulous that they could actually do something. While he still doubted their story, it couldn't be denied that this strange tiger was actually their son. The mannerisms, the way he talked, the memories he had told them were enough to convince him that this animatronic was actually his son.

But was it even possible to go back into his own body?

"Very well," Antony started, "Mike, come with us and we'll try to find someone to help you."

Still, Mike had to object to this, "I can't come along, father. Not like this. People would think it's weird for an animatronic to walk around and what if someone sees me and tries to take off this mask? I'm safe here with them. At least for this week. We have until Friday night to figure things out."

"But, Mike…" his mother tried to say, while tears were flowing form from her face.

The tiger approached her and softly wiped the tears off her face with his right hand. "Everything will be alright. Maybe…we can fix this if we work fast enough."

Yet, Mike had said this just to comfort his mother. He himself did not have much hope.

* * *

"So, boy, what happened?" Newman asked, his voice sounding clearly tired.

"Father, why didn't you tell me that your spell was still working?" his son asked, going straight to the point.

The older man couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow before he quickly checked to see if anyone was too near to listen to the conversation. The last thing he wanted was for the nurses to think that he had gone completely senile. He then replied, "Which spell are you talking about?"

"The one that picked souls and put them inside of the animatronics!" Freddy nearly shouted, only to cringe when he saw Golden's intense glare on him. It was obvious that the doll liked Newman far more than his son. Even though the yellow bear couldn't reprimand the younger Fazbear, it still gave him chills to imagine what would happen if the puppet went rogue.

Newman, oblivious to what was happening at the other end of the phone, mused for a while and replied, "It should have faded a long time ago. I doubt it had the strength to attach a random soul to one of the plushies you sell."

"But it didn't attach a soul to one of those things. It made a soul possess an animatronic!" Frederick tried to explain.

"Impossible! The four animatronics already have souls inside. I made them so that only one soul can inhabit them," Newman replied, thinking that his son was probably imagining things.

The younger Fazbear swallowed dryly, "Actually, father, I took that last animatronic you had created there. That tiger you named Trever, do you remember it? I had taken it there just to keep my mechanic busy, but he ended up dying during a robbery and now his soul is inside of Trevor."

Newman blinked a couple of times. "You did what?" he hissed through his teeth. "You have any idea how stupid that was?"

"Don't blame me for that! That was Golden's idea!" Frederick defended himself.

That caught Newman by surprise. "Golden Freddy suggested that? Is…he there?"

"Yes, hang on," Frederick replied before he pushed the 'speaker' button on the phone. But as he turned to look for the teddy bear, he was caught off guard when the stuffed animal was suddenly right next to him and hovering over the desk that he had been sitting next to. He tried to ignore the teleportation of the doll and simply said, "Here. Now you guys can talk. Tell him your brilliant idea, Golden."

"An idea you approved of, mind you." Golden told the younger Fazbear before speaking to Newman, "Sir, it's true that I had suggested it, but I never thought such thing would happen. From my knowledge, it required your ritual to transfer the souls inside of the animatronics."

The older man sighed and explained, "The ritual you speak of is indeed lingering. It's what keeps your and the others' souls attached to the vessels, but I never thought it still had energy to attach another soul inside. But I guess it must be because of the spell sigils I hid inside of the endoskeleton of the five of them and inside of you as well, Golden. It's what attracts the souls and fuses them to the body. Did this person die next to Trevor?"

"Yes. Some of his blood even fell over the animatronic, " Golden answered before Frederick could.

"I see. This must have been enough push to attach the guy's soul inside of Trevor.

His son got impatient and said, "This is very fascinating, Father, but how do we undo this? Can we memory wipe him, along with the other animatronics? I don't want…"

Newman suddenly interrupted his son, "Don't you remember that you didn't care that they were poor innocent kids forced to have their memories wiped clean in order for us to keep the pretense that I'm a robotic genius and that you can use them to run a business?"

Frederick cringed at those words. He still remembered when his father had first introduced the first generation of animatronics. His father had used a spell to catch wandering souls and used them to give the illusion he had actually programmed a very advanced artificial intelligence. However, this was the first time Newman had actually meddled with souls like this. He had learned magic from some old books that have had been passed down through generations in his family.

The problem with the first generation was that he couldn't completely wipe their memories since souls of adults were used, but he had been sure that the basic commands he had given were enough to keep them in the line.

How wrong he had been.

Newman had been oblivious to the fact that the soul used for the Marionette was actually of a vicious murderer's killed earlier in a gunfight against the police. The warped personality of the murderer managed to overcome the orders the older Fazbear had initially performed and ended up aiding the murder of the five children.

Marionette had grown too powerful for Newman to simply undo the ritual and get rid of him. It required a second ritual. This time, Newman studied his old books more carefully and did his job without any loose ends. Regrettably, he used his ritual to catch the souls of the five children — four boys and one girl — and picked one of the boys who had the most magical affinity and put him inside of the stuffed animal known as Golden Freddy.

Golden turned out to be extra special because even when Newman placed his orders in him, he still retained his memories so he could better understand where he came from. But since he had also been a child of around seven years of age at the time of his transformation—just like the others—his personality wasn't strong enough to fully resist Newman's orders. His free will had indeed been diminished and warped to the point that he did not care that he was a soul trapped inside of a stuffed animal. Golden was also "crafted" to have a much better control over the animatronics.

Once he was done, Newman felt like he was the worst person in the world. Forcing a young child to accept his fate as a puppet was bad enough; but to have them obey every order either he or his son had commanded of them was even worst. Still, even those momentary bouts with his conscience didn't keep him from listening to his son and readily forgetting about his moral struggle. He had to admit that the fame and money hand their hands on his decision.

In fact, what impressed Frederick the most was that Golden was able to perform magic as well. And once Golden Freddy had performed his duty in destroying Marionette and deactivating the other animatronics, Newman was able to undo the seal with Golden Freddy's help, releasing the souls and forcing them to leave the realm.

Newman wanted to release Golden Freddy as well and be done with all this, but once again his son convinced him to try it one more time. After all, they had a reputation to uphold. Newman was aware that it would be VERY suspicious if he simply got rid of the animatronics and refused to ever create another and even to speak about it, especially after he made a big fuss about it in the press. So, he created a second generation of animatronics based on the extra endoskeletons he had. He also let his son take care of the press coverage, and eventual cover-ups as well. Frederick was much more talented in this area than he was.

Newman implanted the souls of the four remaining kids into Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. Their memories were wiped clean and were reformed to make them truly believe they were just robots. Every program they believed they had—like not being able to oppose the Fazbears—was actually one of the spells placed upon them.

After allowing his son to continue with the business, Newman still felt guilty for doing such thing with the children. He was not aware if such a thing would ever actually damage their souls once the spell was broken or even if their memories would return. But at the very least, he gave Golden Freddy an order that even Frederick didn't know about.

In the event of Newman's death, Golden Freddy was ordered to completely undo the spell biding all animatronics and set all souls free. Surely, his son would be angry, but Frederick didn't have any affinity with magic and couldn't do the ritual himself; plus he didn't trust that his son would remember to tell Golden Freddy to release everyone once he was done using them.

'_To think that I did all this thinking I would obtain easy money and fame…_' Newman mused. He indeed was a genius with robotics, but he wasn't able to create an actual artificial intelligence, and so that was why he did all this.

However, the younger Fazbear interrupted Newman's thoughts when he replied, "This is not the time for guilt-tripping me, Father. This is serious. Can you just remove his soul from it or can Golden do it? Or maybe just modify all the animatronics' memories, including his? I don't want to lose everything again."

His father replied sternly, "Yes…I believe I should have destroyed that fifth animatronic. No…I should have stopped right after the first attempt to create these so-called robots. And before you even ask, no. I'm standing my ground this time. No amount of money or fame is worth trapping another child's souls inside of these animatronics since the souls of infants are the only ones viable for this kind of ritual. If you mess things up, then it's the last generation I'll ever conceive. You have no idea how relieved I am to know that you have zero magical affinity and that you decided to not marry anyone."

The younger Fazbear growled, "Father, I've told you that now is not the time for…"

Newman chuckled and interrupted once again, "I know of my sins, son. I have many regrets as well. Raising you like a spoiled kid was one of them," he made a brief pause and decided to humor his son one last time, "Besides, even if Golden Freddy were to destroy this fellow, his soul would still remain attached to the ritual and it creates the risk of him possessing not a puppet, but someone else, not to mention the risk of him becoming a poltergeist. Also, I did not cast the required spells for Golden to be able to manipulate his memories since I did not bind the two of them. The only way for you to get rid of him would be for you to finally agree with releasing all the souls."

End of chapter 13

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review. Yes, I know some of you wished that the animatronics were actual robots and not the souls of the children, but I assure you of one thing: I've planed this from the beggining and gave a few hints here and there.


End file.
